The waken king
by Master Iron Heart
Summary: Naruto is now awake and can see what the world is really like. Now can he change it for it's own good. Harem story with Hinata as the wife.
1. Chapter 1

Hello ladies and gentlemen. How are you all? Sorry I have not been uploading on here it has been a crazy and sometimes a shitty year. first, I walked in on my girl banging two guys on my bed. So, I throw her and them out naked after I beat the shit out of the guys of witch one of them was a friend of mine. After that I was in a small depression and hated life. Then my mother died the person that got me out of my depression and helped me not to hate life died. After that I took time to find meaning in life and banged a few girls and lost 100 lbs. I am now getting back into writing and life again. So, I am writing this new story that will also be a harem story with Hinata as the head girl and a lot of lemons. It will be mostly smut with plot. There will be lemon and lime also swearing and bashing people. There will be a lot of girls not all will be in the harem some will be just bangs or a one nighter. If you want to see a girl in here just or some kinky just message me. There will be some kinky shit in here so if you do not like do not read. If you are looking for an NPC or some other PC bullshit look some where else. They are not my thing if they are yours then this story will not be to your liking and good lucky finding something to read. No hate mail or flamers if you have some ways of how I might make the story better or and ideas you want to see just message me and I will see what I can do. In this story Naruto will be about the same strength but smarter and will be better off then he was in the show. The story starts off after Jiraiya throws Naruto off the cliff.

Naruto fell and fell "Come on you stupid fox help me out here" Naruto yelled trying to bring out the foxes chakra but instead of bring out the fox he was pulled into his mind

{In Naruto's mind}

Naruto wakes up in his mind and looks around. "Where the hell is this place?" Naruto yelled

"You are in your mind kit" Said a loud and deep voice behind a large cage

Naruto looks around and sees you is talking "OHHHHHHHHH the nine tails is getting out" Naruto yells and runs around (A.N. Think of Naruto running around like how Charles Brown runs around]

The nine tail sweat drops and look at him like Naruto is the biggest idiot in the world "no you fucken moron I am not breaking out. I am here to make an deal" the fox stated with a smile

"Wait what? You want to make a deal? Like I give you my soul you get freedom?" Naruto asked with his same idiot look on his face

The fox's sweet drops "No you moron but more on our deal later. For now, go down that hall over there" the fox stated and points to an hallway "And find an door that says 'sealed memories' and go through it"

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Just do it. You will thank me later" The fox said with a smile

"Fine" Naruto said and walked down the hall. As he got to the door and looked at it. "Should I really do this? I mean foxes can be tricky. This could be a trick to get my soul or something" Naruto said to himself but something in him just told him to do it.

As Naruto opens it and walks in he was met with a memory

{Flashback}

"Do we really need to do this?" Asked a wild hair older lady

"Yes, it needs to be done. For his and the villages good" An older man the Naruto saw as a grandfather the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi said

"But this feels so wrong. He is their son and he deserve better" The woman said looking at the group. Said group looks down and away from Naruto who was in a chair and was drowse and could not move he was about 8 years old

"I know Tsume but we need to put these seals on him" The third Hokage said sadly

"But why? He did not do anything wrong and you said yourself these seals may hurt him in the long run" The woman now known as Tsume stated

"Yes, they may hurt him, but the village will hate him more and he will hate the villagers and village more if do not put the seals on him" The third said waving his hand to tell an ANBU to start the seals

"What do these seals do?" Asked a blond man asked

"Well Inoichi since you sealed his memories up until now beside a few selected once. This one" The Hokage said holding up one seal "Is called 'childhood lasting' it will prolong his child hood attitude and make him more forgiving like a child is. Now this one" Holds the other seal up "Is call 'the love of all' it makes him want to make everyone happy and wants to be friends. Also, he will want love any where he can not find it before and will do anything to get that love" The Hokage said

"Will these seals hurt his body or mind?" Asked a man wearing glasses and a long coat

"No Shibi. They do not make him stupid or make him weak. They just make him easier to control and very forgiving" The third stated

"So, you are brain washing him" A large man stated

"No Choza we will not be brain washing him" The third said with his hands up

"Really? Because telling him over and over that the village is family and you need to protect the village as a whole before your own family or his own good is not brain washing? Because I know you yourself have told him to sacrifice himself for the good of the village. Are you making him a weapon?" Tsume growled out

"I would never do that to anyone" The third yelled

"You could have fooled me" Tsume stated as she walked out of the room

That was the last thing he remembered as the world goes black.

{End of flashback}

"Son of a bitch" Naruto yells and runs to the fox

"So it is safe to say you remember what happened" The fox said

"Yes I saw the memory right before two seals were put on me" Naruto said with a growl

"Good that was the one I wanted you to see. Those seals did other things to you besides what the old bastard stated" The fox said to him

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked the fox dumpily

"Well that 'childhood lasting' seal did make you forgive and made you child like for longer like he said but it also stunted your lust and made you an idiot you the other sex and sex in general" stated the fox simple

"Did the third know about that?" Naruto asked hoping that his stand in grandfather did not mean to hurt him more then he already has

"I don't know but even if he did not mean it to be that way it still hurt you that way" The fox said plainly

"You are right" Naruto said looking down "So what is this deal you wanted to make?"

"Well this deal has three parts. Part 1 you will free me, and I will give you 8 tail worth of my chakra. Part 2 once you free me and you find your first mate, I will become the next and you will breed me and give you a child. Part 3-" The fox said being cut off b Naruto

"Wow wow wow hold your horses. I have three questions for you"

"Ok ask"

"First what do you mean 'when I get my first mate?"

"Oh, because you are an Uzumaki and not only are you the new head of the clan you are also the leader of the land a whirlpool. So, you will need many mates to please you" The fox said

"Ok then what about me breeding you? How can a breed with an large chakra fox?" Naruto asked

"Oh, that's easy" the fox said changing into an dark skinned girl with large breasts and an large ass (Think of foxy love from drawn together)

"So, you are female?"

"I am genderless I can choose what gender I want to be at any time" The fox stated

"Ok question 3 how am I going to free you and why should I?"

"Ow that is easy. If you investigate who put me in here, you will find a way. You should free me because I will become your loyal pet and help you with anything you want" The foxy girl said with a sexy smile

"Wow. What is the third part?"

"Part 3 is that you free the other tail beast and we will help you with anything your hearts desires and I will teach and give you three things that will help you gain an army of woman and solders" The fox said

Naruto almost pass out at that "What?"

"What do you mean what? I can see your inner mind. I know you want an army of female to please you before they put those seals on you and you will need an army of those loyal to you to gain power you will need in the future"

"If you say so. So how do I get you out of there?" Naruto asked

"You can find out by going to the Hokage and telling him that the yellow flash and the red hot habanera's legion will be waken to his trust self" the fox said

"What does that mean?"

"Tell him that and tell him the fox told you that and will tell you more if he does not"

"Oh ok"

"So do we have a deal?" She asked

"Sure" Naruto said and bumps his fist with the fox as the fox forces about 3 tails worth of chakra into Naruto and broke both of his seals and brought him into the real world

{Real world}

Jiraiya watched as Naruto fell

"Yaaaaaaaaahahhhhhhhh" Naruto yelled as charka goes all around him and him summons the boss of the toads

"Jiraiya How dare you summon me here you worthless pervert" Yelled the large toad

"The prev is up on the cliffs edge. I am Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you"

"So the worthless pervert had you sign the contact?" The toad that was big as an house asked

"Yes and then throw me off of the cliff so I could call on the foxes charka. Meet the fox and made a deal so I could use his chakra. Now the fox just said that the one the one that hate you smoking so much legion lives on in me. What ever that mean" Naruto said as the fox was speaking in his mind

"But the only one that hated my smoking wasssssssssss-" The large toad said until he saw Naruto and he put two and two together and saw a mini Minato "You are the-" He was cut off by Naruto

"The fox said so now you know but the third and Jiraiya has to tell me the truth and make everything up to me'" Naruto said

"I see. So how about I take you and Jiraiya to the Hokage tower so you can know what that means and then you can talk later over some sake later"

"Sure" Naruto said grabbing a hold of him as the toad jumps out of the cavern

The large toad jumps out of the cavern and lands right by a screaming Jiraiya

"Oh hey Gama-" Jiraiya said being cut off

"Shut it prev. you and this tad pole and the old monkey need to talk now and tell him the truth"

"Whatttttttttttt" jiraiya started to talk until Gama grabbed him and jumped to the Hokage tower

It took only a few seconds to get to the tower. Right before he jumped onto the tower he stopped and carefully got on it and went to the window where the Hokage's office is and opened it and throw Jiraiya into it "Old monkey this pervert throw this tadpole down a cavern to draw the foxes chakra out" Gama said putting his hand with Naruto to the window so Naruto could get in witch he did. "Also, he and the fox can talk, and the fox told him about the tadpole before him" The large toad said as the Hokage goes pale and looks over to Naruto who was giving him a look that could kill. "Now you will tell him everything or we will. Also, the monkey summon clan will hear about this" Gama said before disappearing into an puff of smoke

"old man we have a lot to talk about" Naruto said to the Hokage

And cut right there. What do you guys and girls think? Tell me what you liked and did not like. Now for this story there will only be one wife and that will be Hinata because I like her. All the other girls will either be concubines or sex slaves or one night stand you will decide which girls are in the harem and where they stand in it. Also, if you think they have an kink or you want to see a kink pm me and I will see what I can do. This will be a cross over like. I will bring elements from other anime and comics and other media. Let me know if you can think of anything that you would like to see in here. No haters and no flamers or trolls.


	2. Chapter 2

**The waken king**

Welcome to the next chapter of this fanfic. Thanks to all of those that reviewed and all the likes. I will put a list of all the members of the harem and what they are at the end of the chapters. Now just a word of warning the will be Sakura bashing and other bashing. Now I do not hate any of the characters or sakura I do not like how she treats Naruto in canon. I like her in shippuden until she lied to Naruto about loving him to stop him from going after saskue. Now I know she did it for a noble resin, but she know what his life was like and she did that not cool. She will be redeeming herself if you all vote for it. Also, thanks to all that gave me ways of making the story better. Ii do not own Naruto or any other media.

Chapter 2

It has been a few weeks since Naruto found out about the seals on his body and who his parents where thanks to him yelling and throwing things in the Hokage office. Once he found out who his father was, he lost it. He throws things and broke the Hokage's deck. He called the Hokage and Jiraiya spineless worms for one fucking him over and not telling him who his parents were when Naruto begged and cried for him to tell him who they were when Naruto asked and not only that he never made sure Naruto eat or taken care of when Naruto was younger and lived by himself. Jiraiya was on Naruto's shit list for not checking up on him and Naruto was not buying the whole I need to check on him spy network and to protect Naruto from the enamels of his fathers and Jiraiya. I mean how was Naruto supposed to protect himself and the village if he was not trained and well taken care of.

Right now, Naruto was waiting for his match at the chunin exams. He was in his standard orange jumpsuit with a smile thinking of what happened after he walked out of the Hokage's office.

[Flashback]

"God damn fucken assholes and hypocrites. Tell me I must be truthful to them and sacrifice my happiness for the village. When one does not give up on banging his old team mate and the other one lost his family to that stupid job. I mean why put the strongest warrior behind a deck and make him decide how the sewer system works. I mean really what does a warrior know about paper work" Naruto rants as he walks to where the fox told him to go

"They are morons. I mean make a strong man sit on his ass all day and not work his mind and body make him a sissy little bitch that will cave to the whim of the counsel and the weak" The sexy fox girl said on her new bed that Naruto made for her in his mindscape

"Yea. So where are we going and why?" Naruto asked her

"You are going to the Uzumaki mask shrine"

"I still don't get it. How did the counsel cover my clan so easy? I mean my clans symbol is still on the chunin vests and part of the village headband and people just act as we never were alive"

"I know my master we will make everyone know the name of Naruto Uzumaki in the future and make them beg for forgiveness" The fox stated

"Right Kurama" Naruto said as he walks to the door and walks in "Man this place has seen better days"

"Yes, it has. Now you see all the masks? There are hundreds of them, and we only need three"

"Yes, I do. Witch ones do I need?"

"You will need the 'mask of past lives'. It is blue and red" Kurama said and Naruto finds it "Good now grab it with the gloves on. You will also need the 'mask of you of all worlds'. It is black and grey" Naruto find it and grabbed it "The last one for now is the 'human limits breaker'. It is orange and black" Naruto grabbed it

"Ok now that I have these what do I do?"

"First go to your sperms donors and mothers house"

"Why?"

"These masks will release a lot of power and chakra that may make litter ninja bitches shit and pee themselves and besides after you will need rest"

"Ok" Naruto said and ran to the house the Hokage said was his and give him a key. Naruto opened it and went in as he got to the door there was a glowing seal the broke.

"What was that?" Naruto asked

"That was a blood seal that opened for you because of the sperm donor" Kurama stated not calling the fourth Hokage Naruto's father because no father worth that title and honor would make their child into a weapon without the child's say. Even a leader would not do that. It just shows everyone that they are disposable.

"Ok let's get this done I hate this place" Naruto stated as he looked around and walked to some rooms

"Ok then first you will need to know all of these masks will give you power but with all things that give you power it will cost you something. Lucky for you these ones cost chakra which you have plenty of and I will give you more if needed. Now first one will be the human limit breaker"

"Ok" Naruto said as he put the mask on and yells as power went throw him and as he felt his chakra being taken. He felt like his muscles were being ripped and his bones were being broken. It felt like it lasted hours but was really minutes. As he got done, he laid on the floor and rested for about an hour. As he got up, he saw himself in mirror that was in the room he was in. He looked older and more ripped and like he was made from rock.

"Damn" Naruto said to himself

"Hello sexy" Kurama yelled in Naruto's mind and did a wolf whistle

"So, you like?" Naruto asked with a smirk

"Yes, master your pet loves it" Kurama said rubbing her legs together

"Now witch mask is next?" Naruto asked as he tried to get commutable in his clothing that was now to small

"You will need to rest for now. Your body need's time to get use it itself and we can still train in your mind about woman and if you do good I will teach you how to sign the summoning scroll for all canines" Kurama said with a perverted smile on her face

"Your on" Naruto stated and laid on the couch and went into his mind scape where Kurama giggled and laid down sexy showing off her legs and her sexy chocolate tits.

"Come to master my sexy fox" Naruto said walking through the bars of the cage with a perverted smile on his face

[next day]

"Ok now witch mask should I use?" Naruto asked the next morning after eating some food he had in an seal

"The past lives one will be next"

"Ok" Naruto said and put it on he yells again but this time it was his head. He saw all of his past lives. He saw himself Hashirama senja as he used his wood style to fight the nine tails and an uchiha. He also saw himself as Asura Otsutsuki fighting his brother. Not only did he get their memories but also got their moves and powers.

"Was that my past lives in this world?' Naruto asked the foxy girl

"Yes, it was. I know you would need their knowledge and powers in the future, but I did not know you where those past lives. Now rest again then you can sign the scroll then last mask after that"

[a few hours later after signing the scroll]

"Ok now let's use this last mask" Naruto said and puts it on. He yells for the last time as he sees himself from different universes and he gets the knowledge of them. He saw that in some he was a loser. Some he was a god and fucked every woman and or man he wanted. He saw some that he looked just like himself and others he looked so much different. There where some that caught his eyes one being where he was called Peter Parker aka Spider-man in that world he was one of the heroes of that world along with some people Naruto grow to respect and want to be like Steven Rogers aka Captain America along with a group called the avengers. He also saw himself as one called Koichi Madanbashi who was a very perverted man that got more powerful when he touched tits. Also, there was Issei Hyoudou that had the boosted gear that got him more powerful when he had perverted thoughts. There was also sadder once like the universe where his whole village is rapped and killed by goblins right in front of his face. Naruto saw many more lives of himself in many universes. Naruto hated and loved that at the sometime. Naruto saw that through all of these memories he was an idiot when it comes to woman, but they still surrounded him and wanted him. He vowed to change that big time.

"So, master is a bigger pervert then I know" Kurama said with a giggle

"You know it babe. Now I will need time for all of these memories, and I think I may get some of their powers" Naruto said moving around

"That would help you a lot. What did you think about some of those worlds?" Kurama asked

"Some of those worlds I like other not so much but enough of that I have a lot of work to do before the chunin exam and I just got some great ideas for them" Naruto said with a large grin on his face

[End of flashback]

Naruto was pulled out of his thought as a voice calls his name

"Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga come down" Yelled the ref for the match

Naruto and Neji both walked down to the stadium floor into the fighting area.

"Ready to lose to fate?" Neji asked pissing off Naruto

"Would you just shut the hell up about fate or are your fate's little bitch?" Naruto asked mocking him

"You two stop. The fight will begin soon. Are you both ready?"

"Yes" Neji said getting into his gentle fist stans

"Before you start the fight read this" Naruto said handing the ref a note and puffed into smoke showing he was a shadow clone

The Genma read the note and his eye widen. As he got done reading it, he looked over to the Hokage who nodded with a look of shame.

"Ladies and gentlemen this fight is between Neji Hyuga and the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Also, the holder of the nine tails fox Lord Naruto Uzuamki" The ref yelled as the stadium was shocked quiet. The stadium started to shack and the doors to the fighting area throw open and metal men started to walk into it two by two. As the platform they were holding with Naruto on it got to the middle of the ring Naruto jumped down. (For the metal men think of any metal or stone statue that walks and can obeys orders)

"Did you miss me?" Naruto asked with a grin. He was now wearing tight shirt with a leather jacket over it and cargo pants with boots on. He also had a round shield with the Uzumaki seal on it (AN Think of some of the stuff Captain America wears in some of his comics but instead of red white and blue it is just orange, and on his gloves he had web shooters)

The whole stadium was quiet. No one made a sound.

"What the fuck. Is that really Naruto?" Yelled Kiba as Akamariu his dog partner barked at him to shut up as an Alpha is present

"So, can we start?" Naruto asked the ref

"What? Ohhh yes. You two ready?"

"Yes" Neji said pissed off

"Let's party" Naruto said

"Fight" The ref yelled

Neji ran to Naruto with his byakugan on and hit Naruto's chakra point hard and fast and Naruto fell to the ground. Neji smirked and turned around

"Does not matter what you look like or what you call yourself fate had made me the winner" Neji said walking until he heard laughing

"Is that all you have?" Naruto asked wiping the dirt off himself

"How are you up?" Neji asked shocked

"Oh, this jacket is more then to make me look good. You see during this month while you were sucking fate's cock, I was learning more about myself and clan and do you know what I found out? My clan was one of the strongest in history and it took almost all the countries and the hidden village to take them out. Do you know why was that? It was because my clan was known for three things. One was sealing the second was metal working the last was our stamina. Everyone that know my clan before the counsel whipped it from the history books know that but there were two other things that almost no one know and those were we had dirty on every clan because we were master spies. The lasts one was we were masters at seduction." Naruto said

"So, what?' Neji yelled

"So, I know all about the Byakugan and it secrets from when one of my forefathers gave one of the main branches females a mind-blowing orgasm and she spilled the beans on the secrets of your bloodline when she was out of it" Naruto stated

Up in the stands the Hyuga head and elders were sweating like crazy.

"No, you can't tell the secre-" Hiashi Hyuga know what he was talking about since it was one of his grant grandmothers that spilled the secrets before her wedding, and she was scared about her wedding. The head of the clan and Hinata's waist of skin father yelled from the stands before he was cut off by Naruto throwing and hitting his head with his shield and it went back to Naruto

"Oh, I can't now? It is not like you can stop me" Naruto said to him

"We will give you anything" Hiashi yelled

"Really now" Naruto thinks it over

"Hey loser the match is sti-" Neji was cut off by Naruto throwing the shield again but Neji dodge it "Hah loser can not eve-" Again Neji was cut off but this time he was hit behind his head knocking him out

"Neji is unable to battle Naruto wins" Yelled the ref

Everyone was shocked again

"Ok for all of the clans here in a week's time you all will meet me at the Uzumaki clan mask shrine and we will talk about what I want from you to not sell all of this dirty secrets off" Naruto stated as all the clan head started to sweat

Naruto walks out of the battle area with the metal men. He then went up to the fighter waiting room. Naruto walked and sat down.

"What?" Naruto asked looking at all the shocked faces looking at him

"Troublesome baka" said the lazy nara clan heir Shikamaru

"Oh, shut it I do not need lip from a clan full of cuckold fetish people" Naruto said to him and everyone sees Shikamaru and his clan also blush

"How did you know about that?" Shikamaru asked Naruto the open secret that his clan had. It was a secret, but they did not try to hide it. It was to troublesome to hide it.

"My family know a lot about most of the clans around the world. I just used yours as an example of what I know because your clan did not hide it well and were knowing to say it was troublesome to have sex with a woman besides to procreate. Why do you think all female clan members are always pissed off? They need to get laid and bad but since my clan is gone, they are not here to help with that, and your clan almost stopped because you did not want to be judge wrong" Naruto stated almost of the female Nara's all nodded in agreement

"And you are not judging us?"

"Why would I care as long as everyone involved knows and consent and there was no cheating why I would care?" Naruto said to him

"Right now, that Naruto is done with his shit lets start the match between Shikamaru of the leaf village and Temari of the sand village" Yelled Genma

"Troublesome to fight a girl" Shikamaru said the rased his hand "Ref I qu-" Shikamaru was cut off by Naruto kicking him over the railing

"That's what you get for saying something so sexiest. I mean woman and men can be great fighters" Yelled Naruto with a smirk knowing Temari is going to mess him up after hearing him say that

"Come here and take it like a man you little boy" Temari said getting her battle fan off her back and opens it

"You two ready? Fight" The ref asked

"Why are woman so troublesome and why do I have to fight one?' Shikamaru asked looking to the sky

"Oh, that is it you sexist pig" Temari yelled and blow him out of the ring

"Ummm ok then the winner Temari of the sand" The Genma anointed to the crewed looking at a very pissed off Temari

Temari puts her fan away and walked into the waiting room where Naruto was smirking at her.

"Good job my dear" Naruto said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it

"Thank you, my good sir," Temari said with a blush and looked away

'I wish Naruto-kun was kissing my hand' Thought a blushing and playing with her fingers together Hinata

'Soon my dear Hinata soon' Naruto said to himself as he now knows about Hinata liking him and how to read woman from Kurama. He told himself the he would pay her back for all the time she tried to help and talk to him but could not because of either being shy or her family telling her to stay way from him.

"Damn I wish that kid was kissing my hand" Stated the purple hair snake lover Anko

"Anko he is like 14" Yelled her friend and Hinata's teacher Kurenai Yuhi

"So, what? He is hot and he is legal. Old enough to kill old enough to drink and fuck" Anko stated with lust in her eyes

There was some in the crowed that agreed with the purple hair girl but did not want to be seen as sluts.

The other matches nothing happened until the match between Sasuke and Garaa. Sasuke did not show up and was no where to be seen.

"The fight between Sasuke and Garaa will be postpone for 20 minutes" The ref Genma yelled to the crowed

Garaa was getting madder and madder. Not only was mother yelling in his head that she wanted the Uzumaki's blood but also the fox's blood. Mother would not be quiet until she tasted blood. He was staring down Naruto as he walked down to the fighting area.

"Where is Sasuke-kun?" A pink hair girl asked

"I don't know but more importantly how the hell did Naruto the dope the dead last the loser of all people get all that info and so hot" Stated a blond hair girl

"I don't know Ino but he was changing a little bit, but he was a dope still and never that smart" The pinky hair said

"How do not know Sakaru? You are one of his teammates" Ino stated

"I do you not Know because I did not watch him, I was watching saskue and learning from Kikashi sensei to watch an idiot like him" Sakura stated

"Yea that makes sense" Ino stated while others around them sweat dropped hearing them

"How can she say stuff like that about a teammate and comrade?" Kiba's sister Hana Inuzuka to her family

"I don't know but she has always been like that even in the academy I bet that if the Uchiha asked her to suck his cock in the middle of a war she would be on his cock faster then I bomb can go off" Kiba stated

"That is not how comrade should be" Stated their mother the leader of their clan Tsume Inuzuka

"Yea that is true but from what I hear she is changing but her change is like a snail pace" Kiba said

"If you say so son" Tsume stated hitting her son's back

As this is going on Naruto is watching the clock and the old Hokage.

'Go ahead you ass kissing old man help the Uchiha out more' Naruto thought to himself

"When will I get to taste blood?" Garra yeld

"Damn kid it maybe soon" Genma said sweet drops and starts to yell "Sasuke Uchiha is not her-" He was cut off by a guff of smoke

"Are we late?" The one-eyed ninja Kakashi asked

"No, you are just on time for your bull shit late arrival thing like always you one eye dumb ass" Yelled Naruto

"Shut it dope or come down here and fight me loser" Sasuke yelled at Naruto

"Hey Uchiha, I already won my fight and besides why should I fight you if you can't even beat the clock how are you going to beat the one tails holder" Naruto said out loud

Everyone that did not know froze and looked at Garra

"How do you know?" Temari asked shocked that Naruto know

"I hold the Nine tails and am an Uzumaki. We can just tell these kind of stuff" Naruto said leaning his head down on the chair with a hat he unsealed over his eyes

"Do you really need to be so troublesome young Naruto?" Shikamru's father Shikaku asked

"Yes, I do because it is fun" Naruto stated looking past Shikaku to Shikamru's mother Yoshina and gave her look that Kurama taught him that turned woman on but would either make men want to fight him over of their place on the food chain or run away. She was blushing and rubbed her legs together

"Troublesome kids" Shikaku said shaking his head and Naruto laid his head back down

"I am what I am" Naruto said with a smirk as the match started

Sasuke and Garra exchanged blows with each other. Sasuke throw kunai and shuriken at Garra but Garra's sand stopped it and then Garra sent some sand at Sasuke. Sasuke dodge it and then activated his Sharingan and tried to keep out of Garra's range. Garra then throw sand spears faster at him and a sand bomb. Sasuke then jump onto the wall of the ring and his hand started to glow with lighting and what sounded like hundreds of birds.

"What the fuck is that? My so call sensei" Naruto asked Kakashi as he come up behind Naruto

"That is the Chidori is it an assassin technique that I came up with to try to surpass your father's own technique the Rasengan" Kakashi said

"Do not call that waist of skin my father he is just a sperm donor to me" Naruto stated

"Do not say that your father was a great man" Kakashi yelled at him

"And how would I know that I know nothing about him. Besides what kind of great man make not only his son into a weapon but also a child under his protect and authority?" Naruto asked him

"He had no choice" Kakashi stated back

"Really? He had no choice? Because I know he could have used many different seals, but he picked the reaper death seal to suck the fox's chakra and give it to me but if he used any different seal it would have only sealed the fox. He could have also sealed the fox back into my mother and the fox would have healed her because the fox does not want to die. That way I would have at least of had a mother that could have raised me, but no that sperm donor wanted an weapon for the leaf village" Naruto stated to Kakashi as Naruto saw what happened that night of the sealing

"Naruto I underst-" Kakashi was cut off by an explosion and bird feathers started to fall to the ground.

"I see some fun is happening" Naruto said and thought 'I told you Kurama that there would be some fun today after I found that bleeding guy that we took to the hospital a few nights ago that there would be a party today'

'You were right master' Kurama said

With a smile and jumped to the ruff of the stadium and yells "All metal men protect the citizens and kill all those that are attacking if they surrender bring them to me " Naruto yelled and the Metal men start to move all around and goes after some ninja's from the sand village. Naruto then goes to where the Kage's are and see a barer in his way.

"What are you doing here brat?" demanded an ANBU from the leaf

"Well I was going to break this wall so you can help the hokage but if you do not want me here, I guess I will leave" Naruto stated and turned around to leave

"No don't leave. Please save the Hokage" Asked a purple hair female ANBU as she kneels

"let me think about it" Naruto said just as a large pillar of chakra shot into the air in the forest around the Leaf "Fuck Garraa is releasing the one tails. Oh fine. Seal breaker" Naruto said as the shield he had started to glow. He walked to the chakra wall

"You will never get through you little bitch boy" Said a red head smiling

"Really?" Naruto asked as he punches the wall with the shield, and it breaks through like knife through paper "Because I just did" Naruto the turns to the ANBU "Protect the Hokage and arrest these four I need to take care of a pest" Naruto said and jumped to the pillar of chakra

It took Naruto a few minutes to get to where the chakra was coming from.

"Well this is a cluster fuck" Naruto said as he walked into a clearing to see the one tails.

"Naruto use some of my chakra to call the fat toad and fluff" Kurama said through a giggle at the nicknames she gave the summon bosses

Naruto called on all the chakra he could and throw his hands to the ground and two puffs of smoke come out of the ground and two figures come out One was Gamabunta the head of the toad summon clan and the other is Eckzahn the leader of the whole canine clan.

"What do you need now pup?" Said Eckzahn you were a large pure white wolf that stood 8 feet taller than Gamabunta

"What is it tadpole?" the large toad

"Well if you two large great leaders of two great clans can help me with that large rodent I will be gratefully" Naruto said as he pointed to the one tails

"Oh, I see little Shukaku is coming out to play" Eckzahn said turning around and smiled

"How are you so happy about fighting a tailed beast? Gamabunta said taking his sword out and unsheathed it pointing it at Shukaku

"I always wanted to fight a tailed beast" Eckzahn

"Sure, let's go" Gamabunta said

They both jumped at the one tail. The last thing Naruto saw before blacking out was Eckzahn biting Shukaku's left are and Gumabunta cut Shukaku's body.

That is the second chapter I hope you like it. Now for the list of harem members and their place in it also some of the fetishes or if they are a one shot. Also, I have decided the sex slaves will be called sex maids I like it a little better.

Hinata – wife- no stated fetish

Kurama the nine tail – concubine – no stated fetish

Tsume Inuzuka – sex maid – pet play and being dominated

Hana Inuzuka – concubine – pet play and spanking

Ino yamanaka – sex maid to start – humiliation and slapping

Yugito – Sex maid – no stated fetish maybe pet play

Mabui – concubine – no stated fetish

Anko – sex maid – exhibitionist

There will only be 10 in the harem but any other girls maybe one shots if you vote for them. Yugao Uzuki will be either a one shot and she get ntr with Hayate Gekko watching if you vote him alive if not, she will be a concubine. Samui kurai are a maybe you must vote them or any others you want to see. Temari I do not know if she will go with Naruto only or be with Shikamura and Naruto fucks her and makes him watch. Tsunade is either going to be in as a concubine or his grandmother you all can vote on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Waken King**

hank you to all of those that voted and liked my story. Now I hade desisted from all the votes asking for her that Samui will be added into the harem her kink will be massages and butt play. Tsunade will also be added also and her kink will be breast bondage and age play. Now the harem is done but is you want to see Naruto bang more girls he can still, but they will not be part of the harem.

Chapter 3

It has been a week since the failed invade of the left and Naruto is still out. He had many visitors he was visited by his godfather Jiraiya and the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi who survived thanks to Naruto breaking the barrier of chakra that Orochimaru put up. He was also visited by all the clan heads but more importantly some of the girls that he knows came to visit him. Out of all of those that visited him none visit him more than Hinata. She visits him at least twice a day and would stay for as long as she could without it affects her ninja work and training. She would bring ramen in the hope he would wake up and eat with her. She would also read to him when she could. There was a problem one time when Hinata walked in on the nurse giving Naruto a sponge bath.

"Hey Naruto-kun I brought yo-" Hinata stopped what she was saying as she saw the nurse lift up Naruto's hospital gown and was cleaning his leg and privates. Hinata looked down and saw Naruto's 11-inch dick was semi-hard from the feeling of being touched. Hinata blushed and pass out from the noise bleed

The nurse smiled and put her into the chair right by Naruto. Is was an hour until she woke up.

"Hello there beautiful did you sleep well?" Naruto asked Hinata said as she woke up

"Naruto-kun" Hinata yelled and blushed looking away and tried to get up and run away

"Hinata don't go. You and I need to talk about us" Naruto said after he grabbed her hand

"W-w-w-what about u-u-us Naruto-ku-n?" Hinata asked blushing and stuttering

"Hinata do you like me? I mean more then friends like you want to be my girlfriend" Naruto asked her and saw she blushed harder

"Ummm" Hinata yes and looked away "Yes I like you Naruto more then a friend Naruto and I real—ly would like to be your girlfriend" Hinata said and trying to breath

"I see. Hinata we cannot be boyfriend and girlfriend because I can't have one" Naruto said and saw her start to cry "Because I need to marry in about three years before my 18th birthday and I don't have time for that" Naruto said and Hinata looked up at him "Hinata I know from the fox that you liked me since I saved you from those bullies when we were younger for about a month and I am starting to have feelings for you also so I will talk to your father about asking for your hand in mirage. I know this is going fast but my clan laws are strict about the head being married and when so I can start making babies" Naruto said and hinata almost passed out again

"But what if father says no?" Hinata asked trying to not pass out and breath

"Hinata I have my ways, but you need to know that you will not be the only woman that I will be with" Naruto stated and saw her sad again

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

"I mean that I will need a harem of other woman with you as the head girl and only wife. I will tell you more at the meeting that is in an hour. After I woke up, I sent clones to get the clan heads and their children to go to the Uzumaki shrine" Naruto said getting up

"Can I help you Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked getting up

"After I get dressed yes you can"

Hinata blushed and nodded and walked out the door. Naruto got dressed and they both went to the Uzumaki shrine after Naruto signed out of the hospital. As they walked Hinata saw how all the girls now flirted with Naruto and tried to get him to go with them. Hinata moved closer Naruto as Naruto gave her his arm to hold. It took a few minutes to get to the shrine. As they got there, they saw all the clan heads that Naruto wanted to see, and their children were there and waiting for him.

"Hello lord Naruto" They all said and bowed

"Hello there" Naruto said and broke the seal that was right on the door way "Ok you all can come in" Naruto said and walked in

They all walked in and sat around a large table with some metal men were around. It took a few minutes to sit around the table.

"Ok now that we are all here and ready and willing to make deals so we all can be happy" Naruto said with a smile

"Why are you doing this Naruto?" Asked Hiruzen asked

"Well I was going to make you all go penniless to buy these secrets back but then I thought that would make me just like you all. So, I decided that I will only be asking for a small price that both parties agree to" Naruto said holding scrolls

"Naruto you need to stop this we were only protecting you from your father's enemies" Hiruzen stated

"Bullshit my sperm donor's enemies would not touch me. Think about it if for example the rock village killed me, they would be labeled as child killers and they would loss jobs, money and honor because their clients would be seen as supporters of killing babies. You could have also told people I was really an Uzumaki not just named after one to honor them your old fucker. Now shut the fuck up like a good little bitch" Naruto yelled at him

"Fine" the third said looking down balling up his hand

"Now to start off with the Nara clan I want rights to some of your deer's and a favor in the future" Naruto said to Shikaku

"That's all?" Shikaku asked to witch Naruto nodded "Ok deal" Shikaku said and Naruto throw the scroll to him

"Ok now for the Aburame clan I want you to use your insects to protect my clan house I am going to build and also the garden" Naruto stated

"That it is fine with us" Shibi said and Naruto throw their scroll to them

"Now for one of the clan that I owe to" Naruto turned to Choji's clan "You all helped me sometimes when I need it" Naruto said and the looked calm until "But you did call for my death the night I Stole the forbidden sealing scroll" That all started to sweat "So what I ask for is a cook for my clan house that you pay for and help with building it" Naruto stated

"Fine" Choza stated "And for the record when I called for our death, I was drunk and mad. I am sorr"

"Save the bullshit excuse for someone who gives a fuck about it" Naruto said and throw the scroll "Now for a clan I hate some in others I like" Naruto said turning to the Hyuga clan "You all are one of the clans that is on my shit list. Not only does your clan use a seal that my clan gave yours, but you also lie and told us it was for traders and betrayers of your clan and then what did you all do? You use it on the side branch to make slaves" Naruto yelled

"We do not make slaves" Hiashi said

"Don't pee on my face and call is rain water you milk eye ass bitch. You can call them whatever you want but it is still slavery. Not only do you fuck over my clan and your side branch, but you also force your daughter to not only become a ninja witch she did not want to do but also force both of your daughters to fight so you can see which one gets the seal. Then you belittle her and call her names and hurt her. I am surprised she has not gone crazy and killed you all in your sleep or ran away. Almost any fate is better then having your family hate you and belittle you until you can't believe in yourself and almost loss your ability to talk" Naruto yelling and almost foaming at the mouth

"Lord Naruto you must understand -" Hiashi tried to talk

"Fuck you and your understanding. You will stop using the seal right this minute or I will sell the secret to the byakugan's blind spot" Naruto yelled and Hiashi started to sweat like crazy "Now for reparations against me and my clan. I want Hinata's hand in marriage and half of your clan fortune"

"WHAT? You can't. I may not be the best father, but I will not sell her like that" Hiashi yelled and was confused when he heard laughing

"Are you kidding me? You really do not know your daughter at all" Tsume was laughing holding her side "Your pup not only likes him but has been stalking him since he was like 5"

"Really? Is that true Hinata?" Hiashi asked his daughter

"Yes father" Hinata yelled "Yes father I really like Naruto-kun" Hinata said blushing and pointing her fingers together

"Well if that is the case you can have her hand in marriage but the half of our fortune we can't do"

"Then you will not get the new seal the fox and I made that will protect your bloodline and will not enslave them. So you will have unsealed Hyuga's everywhere" Naruto said holding up the seal

"So, if we give up the cage bird seal and give, you're the money you will not give anyone the secrets and give us a new one?" Hiashi asked

"Yes"

"Deal" Hiashi said and Naruto throw him the new seal and the secret scroll

"Now before the last two clan's for today you all must understand that because with your high stamina and pleasure pleasers when my clan ruled the land of whirlpools that the head of the clan was breed to have multiple lovers" Naruto stated to the shock of the room "There are three levels the wife witch will be hinata and there is only one. The wife is the most loyal member and oversees the house hold when the head is not there. She will give birth to the heir of the clan unless there is a better choose and the only one that can over ride her is me. The only thing is she can not have another job besides overseeing the house hold and be a delegate for the family, clan and country. The second level is concubines they have all the rights of the wife, but they cannot over ride her orders. Also, their children can be named an Uzumaki or their mother's clan name. They can have jobs outside the house, but they are not allowed to leave the house hold with out the permission of the clan head or wife. It was put that way so if a clan wanted to get tied into the clan they could, and they can still have clan heirs of their clan if they were that last of it. The third level is sex maid they have little rights and were mostly from clans that owed mine a debt and need to wear a special outfit that the head picks. All levels have to wear special rings with seals in them that stop rape and if they are maids a loyalty seal" Naruto stated

"Why are you telling us this?" Inoichi asked

"Because Both yours and the Inuzuka clan owes my clan big time and I want both your daughters and Tsume to be either a concubine or sex maid"

"What? I will never be a concubine to this loser" Yelled Ino

"You will not be a concubine you will be a sex maid because your father fucked with my head. That goes against leaf law that states that the Yamanaka clan will not mess with other clan head or heirs or wipe their memories"

"But the Hokage ordered me to do it" Inoichi

"So, if he ordered you to kill Ino would you do it?" Naruto asked looking at Inoichi then the Hokage

"No" Inoichi said looking away

"Good now either agree to the terms on the scroll or I sue you into the poor house"

"Sign it father" Ino said looking away with tears in her eyes

"Fine" Inoichi said and signed the paper

"Now lastly the Inuzuka Clan" Naruto said turning to them

"Naruto, I know you are mad at me and my clan for not protecting you and not honoring the pact your mother and I made after she saved me from being raped" Tsume said begging

"I am more then mad. I am piss. You promised to be there for me and to raise me but you allowed this waste of space" Naruto said pointing to the Hokage "to not help me or raise me all because 'I could not be loyal to any clan but to the village'" Naruto said at her and the Hokage "So tell me all of you what would have happened if my parents survived but I was still made the nine tails holder would I have been taken away from them?" Naruto asked

"That would have happened" The Hokage said

"Really? But then I would have been loyal to them and not the village" Naruto yelled

They all looked away and shut their eyes.

"So, your daughter will be a concubine and you will be a maid for you to make up your debt to me" Naruto said throwing her two scrolls

Tsume looked sad "It is ok mother I am fine with it. He is a good man he is just mad right now. After a while he will be better" Hana Tsume's daughter said. She knows about Naruto from Kiba after she got a crunch on him after the chunin exams.

Tsume nodded and singed one of the scrolls and throw it back

Naruto took all the scrolls that the clan heads signed and put the into a valet and lock them up tight.

"Now all the clans can leave besides the Hyuga, the Yamanaka and Inuzuka and the Hokage. I need to talk to them" Naruto yelled and waited for them to leave and after the left he snapped his finger and the metal men took the table apart and brought a smaller table in "Ok sit please" Naruto said sitting down

"What did you want to talk about?" Inoichi asked with anger in his voice

"First I wanted to say I am sorry for how I treated you all" Naruto said bowing to them

"Then why did you?" Ino asked

"I needed to be stuff and strong to prove that the clan I am going to rebuild should not be mess with" Naruto stated

"Is that why you did not give wiggle room and almost no say?" Hiashi asked

"Yes, now I am sorry if my demands were well to demanding but I need to be hard on your clans to show the other clans not to mess with me. Now know that even though the clan heads signed the scrolls I will not force you girls to do anything and we can break the deal after 3 years if you don't want to be with me.

"We understand that but why ask for our daughter and me?" Tsume asked

"Well Hinata I asked as my wife for many reasons like she cared for me and I am positive if her confident was not destroyed by her family mostly by her father" Naruto said giving Hiashi a look that could freeze hell over "She would have been able to talk to me and help me when I needed it and we may have been friend and maybe more sooner then now. Also, she gave me my toad wallet the only present I have ever gotten. I believe she will be a great dignitary because she is calming and wants to help people. I chose Hana as a concubine because she learned how to be a leader and she is caring. I have made her a concubine because she can still be a veterinarian and help all the animals she wants and now with my clans name and money she can help more. I choose Tsume as a maid because you fucked me over hard without an forethought about me or how my mother would feel" Naruto said staring her down and her looking away with tears in her eyes "Ino will be made into an maid because she was the biggest bitch to me besides Sakura but I can't go after her because I have no dirty on her or her family yet. She belittles me not knowing who my family is like I could not be someone without my knowing my parents and your fucken family do nothing to stop her" Naruto yelled

"We could not do anything" Inoichi said to him

"Fuck you, you blonde hair bitch boy. You could have just told her to be nice to me because I am human, but you all choose to look the other way. So now you all can watch as I fuck your daughters in a few years after I take Hinata in a few years and gain power you all denied me" Naruto yelled getting mad

"We are sorry" Tsume said

"Shut up about being sorry and just do as you are told" Naruto yelled and released a ton of chakra everyone in the ground pants become wet for different reasons. The men were scared and peed their pants but the woman expressly Hinata were turned on that they became wet.

'must have Naruto-kun' Hinata thought rubbing her legs together. 'such power and demanding area. Need to mate with him' Hana thought rubbing her side as her animal listicle side was coming out in front of Naruto. 'What is this felling? I have not felt like this before' Ino said to herself holding her hands by her privets. 'Alpha, alpha, alpha. Need to mate with real alpha' Tsume said to herself shocking herself that she wanted this little child to mate with.

'What do you think Kurama?' Naruto said to the fox in his mind

'Oh yes that did it. The trick I taught you has made them horny for you and will follow you soon' Kurama stated back to him through giggling

"Now I have made these rings and collars for you girls" Naruto said with two rings and two collars. "This one is for Hinata" Naruto said and puts the bigger and more impressive ring on Hinata's hand and kisses her hand. The ring had the Uzumaki seal on it and was engraved with 'Wife of house Uzumaki'

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata said through a blushing face

"No Hana this one is yours" Naruto said also putting the other ring on her hand and also kissed it. This ring was smaller and was engraved seal 'Concubine of the great house Uzumaki'

"Thank you, lord Naruto," Hana said blushing as hard as Hinata

"Now lastly these collars are for you Ino and you Tsume" Naruto said putting on their collars that was engraved with the Uzumaki seal and said, 'Maid of the house Uzumaki'. Tsume excepted it and let Naruto put it on but Ino was different.

"Fuck you, you are not putting that on me you blond baka" Ino said

"Put it on or your former clan will pay hard for it" Naruto sated grabbing Ino "I am tring to be nice to you and your clan because I have the right to order your whole clan killed for their crimes against me" Naruto growled out at her

"You would not do that" Ino yelled back

"I would if you do not stop your bullshit and acting like a monkey" Naruto yelled back and locks the collar on her "Inoichi show your daughter my memories and yours about my life after you all get home. Also have her dress like a girl of an Uzumaki maid standing and not a common street whore" Naruto yelled at the clan head

"Yes, lord Uzumaki" the blonde man bowed to Naruto and picked up his daughter

"Now not only do those rings and collars show you are part or will be apart of it soon. They also have an anti-rape seal that if an male touches you in any way that you do not like you just have to say I key word or in places that are for me and me alone as the only male that will be able to see it the ring or collar will release an viruses that will paralysis all living things in an 20 foot radishes for 20 minutes. It also has a tracking seal in it so I can find you. It also once we bound as man and woman also as you girls get closer to each other you all will be able to feel each other and how they are through the ring. The last thing it does helps you all summon my clans new summon I will tell you later about" Naruto stated and everyone in the room was shocked "what? I take care of what is mine and those I love and love me" Naruto stated with a foxy grin

"I will kill you if you take Hinata and my sister from me runt" kibe said finale getting out of Tsume's dog partners hold in which Kiba was getting sat on and is shocked everyone is looking at him

"what did you say?" Naruto asked staring him down and started to growl

"Nothing he said nothing alpha" yelled Hana going behind him and hitting Kiba's head and Tsume throw him onto her dog's back and he ran out of the shrine

"Make sure he knows his place" Naruto said to Tsume

"Yes Alpha" Tsume said and bowed

"So now that the girls are done it is time for you old man" Naruto said looking at the Hokage

"Naruto, I know you are hating me but I did what I did and we cannot change it" Hiruzen stated

"I know but I will get my pound of flesh from you" Naruto growled out

'Master please stop the growling you are making me so wet' Kurama said in Naruto's mind as she was fingering herself at how Naruto had all these powerful clans over an barrel

"Naruto ho-" Hiruzen was cut off by Naruto

"You will step down as Hokage and put someone I can trust into the place. Also, you will state the crimes against me to not only the village up also the Fire daimyo or I will release all the secret that I found in here to the world" Naruto said to Hiruzen holding up Hiruzen's papers and journal

Hiruzen went pale there was things in those papers that could make the leaf village enemies of not only in other village's but also some other clans and others in people from the leaf it self. It could start an civil war.

"Naruto how did you get that you would not do tha-" Hiruzen said shacking

"I will release it if you do not do as I say. As for how I got it. It is all thanks to this little guy" Naruto said holding up a fox small enough to fit on Naruto's hand

"Hello" The fox said and bowed it head

"Everyone this Fuchs she is part of the fox clan which is part of the canine summon clan that I signed and now that girls can summon after I show them. Fuchs here can snick almost into anywhere and break almost any seal there is" Naruto said to everyone.

"Naruto I will not step down" Hiruzen said sternly

"Ok then I will tell everyone here about how you let go of Or-" Naruto was cut off by Hiruzen falling by his feet

"Ok, ok I get it. I will step down and give the hat to someone we agree to" Hiruzen

"good. So, who will it be?" Naruto asked

"Jiraiya will take the hat" Stated Hiruzen

"No, that man will not take the hat as I can not trust him and besides how can the girls of this village be safe to relax in the bath house or in general with that man in charge. Also, how can an man fell safe for his daughter with that leach in charge. He is a bad pervert that will use the position of Hokage to spy on and sleep with woman" Naruto said as the older woman and men nodding their heads

"Fine then who?" Hiruzen growled out

"How about Tsunade?" said a voice from the door

Everyone turned and see the super pervert

Everyone turned and see the super pervert being shocked from the seals around the shrine and was still being shocked and standing there

"Is he some sort of masochist or shit? He keeps doing shit that will get in hurt. I mean I was to get hit from saying stuff but that is just me putting my foot in my mouth and sakura's temper but that is just stupid" Naruto stated to the group and them nodding again

"I am not a masochist" Yelled Jiraiya

"Really? Could have fooled me. Now who do you want to take over?" Naruto asked

"Tsunade she is the last of the senju clan and the first Hokage's granddaughter" Jiraiya stated

Naruto thought about it and talked to the fox. The fox told him and showed him Tsunade's picture.

'Holy fuck those things are huge' Naruto thought looking over tsunade's picture

'Yes, they are even your mother wanted to play with them' The fox said giggling again

'Oh, I bet, and I will love to do that once we see her' Naruto told the fox and said "She will do if she can get her fear of blood and her gambling problem under control also her drinking problem" Naruto said getting information from the sexy fox

"Great then how about we go and find her together" Jiriaya said

"We will but the girls are coming with also" Naruto said and shoot his web shooter that he makes from the memories of Peter Parker when he used the mask of you of many worlds. "That will be put on you" Naruto said with a smile

"What did you put on me?" Jiriaya yelled

"Hinata-chan come here please" Naruto asked

"Yes Naruto-kun" Hinata said walking to him

"I want you to think of what you would do if any other man sees you naked" Naruto told her

Hinata does and blushes and holds herself and thought about kick the super pervert in the balls. Then Jiriaya falls to the ground in pain from his balls like someone kicked them.

"That seal I call is 'pervert pain' and I or any of my girls can use it on you" Naruto said with a smile

"Not cool brat" Jiriaya yelled

"So?" Naruto said "I will meet you Jiriaya and Hinata and Hana tomorrow at the main gate so we can go and get her. Ino you will stay here and train harder and redo your wardrobe and you Tsume I need you to train Kide to be the next head of your clan" Naruto said to the group and walked away after kissing all of the girls that was there hands

"Well this is going to be fun" Jiriaya said sarcastically

That was the last thing Naruto heard as he walked out.

Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I am sorry to those that say m chapters go by fast or rushed I am just trying to get to the good parts soon. Now because of all the call for them I am adding Tsunade and Samui into the harem. Sorry to those that want other girls in the list, but I have to save some girls for other guys and girls. Also, Naruto will bang Yugao Uzuki with Hayate Gekko watching because Hayate can not have children because he is sick so Naruto will impregnate her as an thank you for saving Hayate. Naruto will also bang Temari because Shikamura is a lazy bastard and likes it. Now for the harem list

Hinata – wife- partner pleaser

Kurama the nine tail – concubine – no stated fetish

Tsume Inuzuka – sex maid – pet play and being dominated

Hana Inuzuka – concubine – pet play and spanking

Ino yamanaka – sex maid to start – humiliation and slapping

Yugito – Sex maid – no stated fetish maybe pet play

Mabui – concubine – race play and dirt talk

Anko – sex maid – exhibitionist likes being watched being fucked

Samui – sex maid – Massage and butt play

Tsunade – Concubine – breast bondage and torture

For Hinata's fetish I put partner pleaser what I mean is she gets off by Naruto's pleasure in what ever way that is. There are girls and guys like that they get off when their partner gets off. Now for Samui's fetch race play and yes, it is a thing I mean like 'fuck my black pussy with your white hard cock master' stuff like that. No down grading anyone for who they are that is not cool at all. No one can change who they are or how they are born. I mean you can change how people think or personality but not who they really are. Now the list does not mean anything about how or when Naruto clams them. Also, I will like you guys and girls to vote for who I should put together. The good parts with the lemans and all of that will start around chapter 5 to my plans for the story.


	4. Chapter 4

The waken king

The next chapter is here and again I want to thank all of those that like my stories and have left reviews. I am happy some of you have liked the story. This chapter will have a few limes or two and heads up the dirty talk and bashing will start following.

Chapter 4

[in Naruto's mind]

It was the morning after Naruto had the meeting with the clan head, the Hokage and his future girls and Naruto was still sleeping. He was in his mind scape as he slept. Naruto was with Kurama as Kurama was rubbing him all over.

"Master do you like that?" Kurama asked as she rubbed his back as he laid on her bed and Kurama rubbing his back

"Yes, I do" Naruto stated enjoying the back rub

"Well you will enjoy this more" Hurama said and opened her kimono and her tit fell out. She put oil all over them and Naruto saw from his left eye as he had his head down how her chocolate color tits shined with the oil. Kurama then put them on his back and rubbed them against him. "How is that now Master?" Kurama asked Naruto in his ear and licked it

"Very good" Naruto said trying to control himself as this was training

You may ask what kind of training involves a half-naked girl on your back and rubbing her oiled tits on your back beside the best kind over. Well Kurama was trying to teach Naruto how to resist seduction techniques and how to sense if a girl really wanted him or wanted to use him or was just trying to get close to hurt him. It was going well so far but two things were hard as hell. One was Naruto could only sense lust from the fox and he know that already so he did not know if it was because he knows what the fox wanted, or could he really sense it. The other thing that was hard was Naruto's cock which was in pain and needed release soon.

"You know what Master?" Kurama asked Naruto again licking his ear

"What is it?" Naruto asked her

"It is time to wake up" Kurama said throwing out of his mind scape

[reality]

"God dammit Kurama that is bull shit. Getting me this hard and then leavening me hard like this" Naruto yelled out loud grabbing his hard cock

'OH, but master if I did not kick you out then you would be late for the girls walking in on you' Kurama said to him in his head

"What are you talking abo-?" Naruto was asking until he looking to his door and saw Hinata and Hana along with Hana's mother Tsume looking at him. Hinata looked like she was going to pass out. Hana was rubbing her legs together and panting. While Tsume was licking her lips and rubbed her under boob.

"Hello there" Naruto said died paned "What are you girls doing here? I thought I said I would meet you at the gate" Naruto said trying to put his pants on and hears the fox laughing her ass off

"Yes, you did but after we waited for an hour, we all wanted to make sure you were ok" Tsume said walking to Naruto's bed and sat down not taking her eyes off Naruto's hard cock

"Yes, well I am ok just a little unconfutable right now" Naruto said not able to get his dick soft or in his pants

"Then let your maid help you" Tsume said and took Naruto's cock into her hands and started to rub it

"Tsume" Hinata yelped and almost fainted. She was feeling some jealousy. she knows that she would have to share Naruto and was coming to terms about it, but she still wants Naruto to be her alone but if her sharing Naruto would make him happy then she would be happy to share him. She was also feeling embarrass she has never seen a real dick before. She seen them in books and papers from sex ed when she was in the academy and when the older ladies of her clan would show her on a dildo how to please her future husband but this one was right in front of her was real and it was Naruto's. She was about pass out or run away.

"Hinata do not pass out" Naruto yelled enjoying Tsume's hand job "I know this is fast for you and you are not use to this, but you must get use this and you need to be more forward with not only with me and the girl but also life. You also need to watch this to not only know how to please me but also what you may also like to do" Naruto said and let out a moan as Tsume put her mouth around his cock

"Yes, Naruto I will not let you down" Hinata said as she watches Tsume bobbed her head up and down his cock

"Oh, fuck yes you like my cock you bitch in heat?" Naruto moaned out pulling Tsume by the hair off his cock

"Yes, Alpha I love it" Tsume moaned out and taking deep breaths

"Good then take it whore" Naruto said and started to face fuck her. Naruto looked and saw Hana and Hinata and saw the both were playing with them self "Do both of you also like being dominated like this bitch?" Naruto asked them

"Yes, Alpha I like being dominated also spanked" Hana said almost Cumming

"I like whatever you like Naruto-kun. The only thing that make me happy is to know you are happy and my family is ok" Hinata said about to pass out not only seeing not only one girl sucking the love of her life and another playing with herself but also she could not believe she was getting turned on by this or that she was playing with herself also.

"I am cumming slut. Take it all" Naruto yelled and cummed hard into her mouth and down her throat

Tsume moan out and took all the cum she could but some got out. As he stopped cumming she let go of his cock and sat up

"That was Good Alpha better then my died husband's" Tsume said taking the cum that came out with her finger and licked it

"I am glad" Naruto said as he saw Hinata and Hana both cummed and started to breath hard to catch their breath

"That was good all of you but we really need to get to the gate and get jiraiya so we can find this Tsunade" Naruto said putting his cock into his pant and getting dressed as the girls watched him with lustfully eyes "So you girls like?" Naruto asked with a smirk

"Yes, Alpha very much" Tsume said almost drooling as she looked at him

"I also like very much Alpha" Hana said panting on her knees on the floor

"Yes Naruto-kun" Hinata said blushing hard

"Good but we really need to get going or the old pervert will do something stupid" Naruto said and almost like it was on cue there was an large scream from the detraction of the bath house "Oh for fuck sakes" Naruto said hitting his hand over his face "Can that man be that stupid or not control himself" Naruto grambled out walking out of his house grabbing his backpack and walking to the village gate

As he walked with the girls. Hinata on his right holding his arm and her head on his sholder. Hana on his left also held his arm but with her head up looking around on watch for danger. Tsume was in back also on lookout for danger. Both Hana's three Haimaru brothers and Tsume's Kuromaru dog partners were with them. They were also watching out for their new alpha's well being. As they walked Naruto could hear the people talk. Some of the talk pissed him off and made him want to rip people in half and piss in their graves. That talk was along the lines of him being a demon that one he could deal with but when one person said that the girls were his demon whores that got Naruto pissed off.

"What did you say you old cunt?" Naruto yelled at her as his girls were tring to push him out of there

"It is ok Naruto-kun they are stupid and do not know what they are doing or say" Hinata said rubbing his arm

"She is right Alpha" Hana said rubbing his back

Tsume kissed his cheek and said "We are here now and nothing anyone say or will do will make us go away"

"You girls are the best" Naruto said kissing them all

They walked and as they got to the gate they saw beaten and banded up jiraiya and the old basterd himself the third Hokage waiting for them.

"well look at this the old dump ass with a thousand excuses and the pathetic old so called man that can't get over an girl after 30 years" Naruto said out loud 'I know main Naruto was pinning over Sakura for years but even he was opening his eyes and was letting her go after Sasuke left and she would not give up on him but damn dude needs to get a life and over this chick' Naruto said to the fox in his head (AN Main Naruto is canon Naruto this Naruto calls him that because that was the first one called Naruto that he saw with the mask)

'I know dude needs to find a girl to love and fuck' Kurama stated then got an idea 'Master I got an idea'

'What is it?" Naruto asked in the fox in his mind and the fox told him and Naruto got a smile on his face in his mind and in real life

"What is that stupid smile for brat?" Jiraiya asked him

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about now" Naruto said walking to the Hokage "Well what are you here for old man? Should you not be resting after the fucking I gave you yesterday?" Naruto said with a smirk talking about how he had the Hokage by the balls and got him to step down

"Watch your mouth Naruto I still out rank you" The Hokage growled back

"For now, for now old man" Naruto said back and looked behind him "Let's go old man" Naruto said to jiraiya. Who was giggling and writing down something looking at Tsume who because of her new collar had her vet open more showing off more of her cleavage.

Naruto signed again and put his hand on head forehead "Tsume be a dear and make him pay for looking at one of my girls again"

"Yes Alpha" Tsume said and looked at Jiraiya who not only fell down in pain from the 'pervert pain seal' but was also kicked out of the gate and went flying for yards

Naruto smirked and want to her and kissed her hand "Thank you my dear. Now while we are away, I want you to not only train Kibe to be the new head of your clan but also teach Ino she should have been here also her new place at the bottom. As the new piggy slut" Naruto said to her

Tsume smiled as she got his meaning and nodded "Yes Alpha. I will train them both well and make you proud of me" Tsume said "I will always be proud of my girls no matter what" Naruto said kissed her hand again and walked out of the gate with Hinata and Hana who had her dog partners behind her were walking a little behind him.

It took them about 20 minutes to get to where Jiraiya was who was on the ground trying to get up.

"That is what you get for perving on one of my girls do it again and there will be more pain" Naruto said and kicked him in the stomach and walked a few feet away and went to summon.

"Summing jutsu" Naruto yelled and out popped and small wagon and a team of dogs hooked to it with one dog that was not hooked to it (AN think of an wagon mixed with a dog sled team. The wagon is smaller the most wagons and more streamed line)

"Yes, lord Naruto" Said the leader of the pull team who was the one not hooked up to the sled

"Hello, Beowulf, I need you and your team to help me and my girls to find an lady to be our new leader" Naruto said

"And how will we find this lady?" Beowulf asked

"Oh, that is easy. You see that old man over there?" Naruto pointed to Jiraiya and Beowulf nodded "He know where she is or might be so you will chase him, to make sure he does not peep on girls and move his ass and your team will follow. So, to add and benefit is you caught him and bite him I will give you and half a cow or deer. That goes for your dogs also Hana" Naruto said

"You hear that boys? New alpha will give you half a cow if you bite the old pervert" Hana said to the Haimaru brother's

"That is not far. This will hurt" Jiraiya yelled and was crying

"It won't if you run fast" Naruto said as he opened the small door on the wagon and helped the girls into the wagon "And if I was you, I would start running" Naruto said getting in and sat down in-between the girls

"Why is that?" Jiriaya asked then heard a growl and looked around him as her saw all four dogs licking their pips and started to walk to him growling "Can we talk about this?" Jiriaya said backing away

"No now run bitch" Beowulf said and Jiraiya ran like a bet out of hell with the dogs close following behind and the sled team behind them

[flash foreword]

2 weeks have past and Jiraiya hated life right now. Jiraiya is on the ground breathing hard and sweating with a great many dog bites on him.

"I hate you" Jiraiya said through his breathing

"So?" Naruto said as he was feeding Hana's partners and his summons and then sat down with the girls serving him and feeding him "So how much longer until we find Tsunade?" Naruto asked

"How do I know? I am still trying to get info on her brat" Jiraiya yelled "What did you say?" Naruto looked at him. As the girls looked ready to kill him and all the dogs started s to growl at him

"I say maybe 3 days" Jiraiya said sweating

"Then what are you waiting for? Boys and girls" Naruto said and whistled, and all the dogs ran after him with Naruto and Hinata and Hana walking down the road holding each others hands

[flash word 3 days]

Naruto and his girls just walked through the gate of the village that Jiraiya said Tsunade was in. As they walked in, they saw Jiraiya in an tree as the dogs were at the bottom barking at him and jumping up to try and bite him.

"Having fun old pervert?" Naruto asked smirking hard

"I hate you so much Naruto" Jiraiya growled out as one of dogs bites him on his ass

Naruto whistled and the doges backed down and went to him

"Thanks guys" Naruto throw a scroll to Beowulf "This is for you guys and after I get back to the leaf I will give you all that have of cow or dear for you all" Naruto said

"Right thank you and see you later Lord Naruto" Beowulf said as he and the other summons poofed away

Naruto unsealed some treats and throw them to the Haiomaru brothers. The dogs barked at him.

"Your welcome" Naruto said to the dogs and looked at the girls "What?" Naruto asked

"How did you know what they said?" Hana asked

"Oh the fox has been teaching me how to speak canine" Naruto said

"That is amassing Naruto-kun" Hinata said

"Thank you, sweet girls," Naruto said with a smirk

"You are welcome Alpha/Naruto-kun" Both girls said blushing

"So old pervert where is this lady to be Hokage?" Naruto asked Jiraiya who was crawling to the group

"She is staying in the hotel from what my contact tells me" Jiraiya said pointing to the hotel

"She is. I have shit to do and I need to get to know the girls before my wedding to Hinata and I want to also get to know Hana better before she become my concubine"

"Alpha is so sweet" Hana said to Hinata who was blushing

"Let's go girls" Naruto said to the girls and turned to the Haimaru brothers "Can you guys bring the old pervert?" Naruto asked them and the barked and grabbed Jiraiya and dragged him

As they walked both Hinata who was blushing like always and Hana who blushed also but only slightly held his arms and head on his shoulders. As they walked Naruto could hear the people whispering about him and the girls but unlike last time this time is was about how pretty the girls were or how lucky he was to have two smoking hot girls. Naruto's favorite one though was how some of the girls talked about what they wanted to do to him or how they thought he would be in bed.

"This hotel old man?" Naruto asked

"Yes, but we have to check out the bar first she is a known gambler but she sucks at it so she loses a lot and when she does she drinks to forget her problems" Jiraiya said standing up and cleaning herself up

"How the hell are you up and cleaned with fixed clothing?" Naruto asked shocked Jiraiya was up and looked like he did not just go throw the hell Naruto put him through

"It takes a lot more them some dogs and a light run to get to me" Jiraiya said smirking

"Challenge accepted" Naruto said smirking and walked in to the bar with the girls in tow. Naruto slightly turning his head to see Jiraiya mouth hang open and what looked like tears in his eyes

"I am sorry I did not mean it" Jiraiya said in his knees holding Naruto's arm

"Damn dude grow some balls and let's find this girl" Naruto said with a sweat drop forming on his head

"Oh, ok I am sorry" Jiraiya said and Jiraiya started to look around the bar "Tsunade-hime you are here" Jiraiya yelled and skipped to her like an idiot in love or little girl (AN I am not saying people in love are idiots but people in love do idiot things just to make it clear)

"Jiraiya? What are you doing here you old pervert?" Tsunade asked with venom" in her voice

"What can't an old teammate not come and see you and your lovely assistant?" Jiriaya asked with a stupid grin

"Hello Master Jiraiya" The young lady holding a pig said and bowed

"Would you cut is out old man and move out of the way" Naruto said to him and pushed him to the "Start acting right or I will let Hana and her dogs have their way with you" Naruto said as Hana got an look of hunger of hurting the man that use to spy on her and her mother

"Who is the brat?" Tsunade asked

"I am Naruto Uzumaki the son of Kushina Uzumaki and the sperm donor Minato Namikaze and these lovely ladies are my future wife Hinata Hyuga" Naruto said and pointed to Hinata Who was blushing again as she bowed 'Her blushing is so cute' Naruto thought "And this is Hana Inuzuka future concubine and veteran of my clan house" Naruto said and pointing to Hana who smiled and did an sexy pose with her hand on her hip "And we are here to bring you back to the leaf village to be the new Hokage"

Tsunade was shocked to say at least. Here stood the son of the brat that her grandmother told her was special and was like a little sister until she left the village after her Dan died and she took Dan's little niece Shizune. Both the girls were shocked. Shizune know about Kushina from Tsunade and a little bit from when she was younger, but she was small so not a lot. Tsunade's was having a hard time breathing and was tiring to get up but then she got a hold of herself.

"And why should I care to be Hokage or if you are Kushina's son. The Hokage job is stupid and for idiot dreamers" Tsunade stated tiring to not look like she was going to throw up

"I agree that job is stupid, but someone needs to do it. You should care because you are part Uzumaki and we are related by blood and should not turn your back on family but what should I expect from an old lady who turns her back on her grandfather's village and village" Naruto said trying to get her mad so she would lose her tempura so his and the foxes plan could work

"What did you say brat?" Tsunade said getting up forgetting everything. She was being held back by Shizune and Jiriaya

"I said you are a trader to your blood and village" Naruto said to her face

"That is, it brat" Tsunade said getting ready to hit Naruto until Hinata went in front of Naruto with her byakugan activated. Hana was also in front of Naruto ready to fight with the Haimaru brother's ready to bite Tsunade's throat out

"Oh, a big man has his woman to fight for him" Tsunade said in an muking voice trying to get mad that she was questioning his manhood.

"I can fight for myself, but they are protecting their man to be and clan head. So, what is wrong with that? Besides I bet you could not even make it to me being so drunk and top heavy with those fake tits. That bet you cannot even get a hand on me" Naruto said knowing her tits were real but also that would piss her off

"You are on brat. If you win, I will come back to the village and submit to your clan but if I win you leave and pay me 5, ooo ryo" Tsunade said

"Deal" Naruto said

"Good You and me outside and I will beat you stupid" Tsunade growled out

"You are on old woman" Naruto said smirking and walking outside

It took a few minutes for the whole group to walk outside. Naruto saw Shizune trying to talk Tsunade about stopping the fight or how she was drunk and should not fight him.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing Alpha" Hana asked worried about him knowing about Tsunade from her mother

"Yes, I am" Naruto said and kissed her

"Be safe Naruto-kun I do not want to lose you before our marriage" Hinata said holding him

"I will be fine I have a plan" Naruto said looking into her eyes and kissing her

"You ready brat?" Tsunade asked walking to him

"Yep. When ever you are ready grandma" Naruto said giving her come and get it sign

"That is, it" Tsunade yelled as she ran at him ready to punch in his face

Naruto smirked and took something out of his bag and jumped forward to Tsnaude's side and put something on her finger and slapped her ass. He then started to whistle and waited for Tsunade "Nice ass for a grandma"

"You little punk" Tsunade yelled and ran at him again. She swung her fist to his face and a dust come up all around the two of them

"Naruto-kun/Alpha" Yelled Hinata and Hana

The group that was not fighting was scared that Tsunade had killed Naruto and were sweating until they saw the dust disappeared. What they saw was Tsunade was about two fingers away from punching Naruto in the face. They all heard her trying to get to him

"What is grandma? Can't you get to me?" Naruto asked through a smirk

"What did you do to me? Why can't I hit you?" Tsunade demanded

"Oh, you see the ring I put on you?" Naruto said pointing to her fingers "That is an Uzumaki concubine ring it does not let you hurt me or come at me with the intent to hurt me. So, who is going to beat who stupid?"

"Wait this is cheating" Tsunade yelled

"We are in a fight and we are ninja's we cheat and fight to win" Naruto said as he rubs her all over

"Stop this brat" Tsunade yelled but could still not move

"Nope not until you submit to me and say you will be mine now that you made me work for you" Naruto said slapping her ass. Which made Jiriaya lose his mind and take off in a noise bleed

"Let Lady Tsunade go" Yelled Shizune yelled getting her poison ready and pointed them at Naruto

Before Shizune could do anything, she was hit by Hinata who hit her neck and made her fall to the ground as Hana took her away

"With that done with" Naruto said rubbing Tsunades side and breast "Look at all these people that are coming to see our fight. Look at them watching you being held and rubbed by a man 2 times younger to you" Naruto showing her all the people around them but in reality, was a genjutsu

Tsunade looked around her and saw the looks of lust from the men and the look off shorn from the woman. Tsunade then felt Naruto start to open her shirt

"Please stop. I will submit to you" Tsunade yelled with tears in her eyes

"Good" Naruto said and broke the genjutsu

Tsunade looked around "Where is everyone?" Tsunade is still in the same place but her shirt was in place and untouched and she did not feel anything wrong

"Oh, all of that after I slapped your ass and my girls took your assistant away was a genjutsu. I am be a perv but I would not molest a lady that is helpless. That is wrong and borderline rape" Naruto said with a smirk

"Let me go please I am sorry I turned my back on the village and my grandma's clan and Kushina and I will make it up to you. So please rerelease me from like this"

"Then stop thinking you could hurt me and then the ring will release you""" Naruto stated

Tsunade took a few deep and long breathes and clamed down. As she did, she started to move and walk around.

"You know brat you fight dirty" Tsunade stated

"One I am not a brat I am now you're your master as you are now my concubine as part of our deal we made. Two we are ninja's we fight to win not to bee nice or fair" Naruto stated

"Fine you win" Tsunade growled out and Naruto smirked

Naruto then walked to Hinata and Hana. They both looked him over as he walked to them and made sure he was fine and unhurt.

"Are you fine Alpha?" Hana asked

"I am fine" Naruto said to them

"Naruto why did you put a concubine ring on her?" Hinata asked

"Because that was that was the only way to stop the fight without hurting her" Naruto stated

"Then why did you start the fight?" Hana asked

"So, I could have the opportunity to put the ring on her" Naruto said

"But why?" The both asked

"Tsunade hates everything and everyone. She keeps everyone at arm's length away and cannot let her heart open any more because of her love for her dead love ones. So put the ring on her so it and I can help her feel love again" Naruto said 'With the added banging those tits'

"That is so nice of you Alpha" Hana said with Hinata nodding yes

"Thank you" Naruto said kissing both of their hands

"We love you Naruto and will do anything for you" Hinata said looking him in the eyes and kissed him

"I am so lucky to have you both" Naruto said grabbing them both in a hug them

"So are we Alpha" Hana said

"Not to interup this love feast but what is going to happen to me and my Shizune?" Tsunade asked walking to the group

"Oh, because you lost you belong to me now and will be the next Hokage so my master plan can happen. Shizune can do whatever she wants I will not make a beautiful woman like her suffer for the stupide of her master" Naruto said as Shizune blushes as she walked up to the group

"I will stay with lady Tsunade" Shizune said

"You are loyal to her I respect that" Naruto said as his girls nod

"Thank you master Naruto" Shizune said and bowed to him

"Welcome. Now we should go before that useless pervert gets back from his noise bleed, he got from me slapping your sweet ass" Naruto said to the group and mostly to Tsunade

"Who is calling who a pervert?" Tsunade said with a glare at Naruto

"I am a perv not a pervert" Naruto stated crossing his arms

"What is the different?" Tsuande asked

"I know when to stop and I do not spy on while they bath but I love to play with girl and make them moan in pleasure and more until they can't move pass out on the bed" Naruto said plainly then started to walk to the hotel

All the girls blush and walked to the hotel slowly trying to not let anyone see or smell the wet spot that was growing in their panties

After Naruto got three rooms under Jiriaya's name they went to them. Naruto and his girls in one with Shizune and maybe Tsunade in another. The last room was on a different floor and was next to two big hair men that were holding hands. Naruto smiled to himself for that idea (AN I am not bashing anyone or hate people that like the same gender. Whatever gets your rocks off and is legal is your business and not mine.)

"What the hell brat why did you put me in a room on another floor and next to them?" Jiriaya yelled pointing to the two happy men kissing

"One it is pay back bitch. Two I don't judge people or what they like on stupid reason. Three I do not want you any where close to me and my girls" Naruto said hitting Jiriaya in his stomach

Naruto and his girls along with Tsunade and Shizune went to their rooms. Naruto gat Tsunade and Shizune the key to the room before his. After that Hinata and Hana along with Naruto went into their room and sat down on the beds

"Why did you get a room just for us Naruto-kun? Not that I am complaining" Hinata asked blushing hard

"One we all have to get use to each other and conferrable with each other. Two it is cheaper and three and lastly you two are going into my mind and meet the fox or what her name really is Kurama so you can get training on the Uzumaki clan and your places in it" Naruto stated

"We get to meet the great nine tails?" Hana yelled/asked

"Yes, and please be nice to each other and call her that just call her Kurama" Naruto stated

"Ok Naruto-kun" Hinata said as the all held hands and laid on the bed and closed their eyes and Naruto surrounded them in chakra and brought them into his mind

[mind scape]

As the girls and Naruto opened their eyes, they saw the large bars of Kurama's cage.

"Hello Master Naruto and Mistress Hinata and harem sister Hana" Said Kurama as she bowed to them

Both Hinata and Hana were shocked. Both heard Naruto when he said that the fox was female but they both thought a female fox not human looking female with fox ears and tail.

"Are you Kurama?" Hinata asked

"Yes, I am Mistress Hinata" Kurama said and bowed to her and then turned to Naruto "Master if you do not mind this will be girls talk" Kurama said to him

"That is fine as long as you be nice to them and do not scary them" Naruto stated

"I will not scary them Master I promise on the clans name" Kurama said

"Ok fine" Naruto said and left his mind scape

[real world]

"Well that sucks. I thought that would take longer then it did" Naruto said looking at the clock and saw only 30 minutes passed "Damn time is a funny thing when you are in your mind" Naruto said rubbing his head

Naruto then just sat and relaxed until he started to hear moaning.

"Who the hell is moaning like a cheap whore?" Naruto asked and went looking for the moaning person

It took a few minutes to find where the moaning was coming from. What shocked him was that it was coming from Tsunade's room and he heard two voices and moaning.

"Yes, Shizune lick me and finger more and faster" Moaned Tsunade

"Is it me or your new Master that has gotten you all fired up slut?" Shizune asked moaning also

"I don't know. Both I think. After he put this ring on my finger and slapped my ass, I cannot stop thinking about you or him" Tsunade moaned out

Naruto smirked at that. His plan to add and aphrodisiac seal on her ring. She will crave sex with her lover until she tastes Naruto's cum. Naruto opens the door slowly without making a sound and saw three things that made his day. One was Tsunade on her back with her hands tied to the head bored and her tits all tied up and being pulled on by a rope that goes from her tits to the rafters on the ceiling and back down to Shizune who was pulling on them. Two was Shizune was wearing nothing but a strap-on and was about to fuck Tsunade. Third and was the best one was Naruto could see Jiraiya watching and writing stuff down.

'Kurama how is the talk going?' Naruto asked through his mind

'It is going well master. They both are fast learners and really want to learn. The only problem we had was Mistress kept passing out but luckily we are in your mind scape and about a week has passed in here and we are almost done' Kurama said to him

'Ok that is good. I am calling to tell you that I am about to start the plan to make Jiraiya cry like a little bitch and pay back for that being there for me' Naruto said to her

'All ready? I did not think the aphrodisiac seal would work this fast' Kurama said shocked

'Well it maybe thanks to the fact that she is fucking her assistant right now. See for yourself' Naruto said and showed her what he was seeing

'Damn those horny sluts are going at it' Kurama said as they saw Shizune start to fuck Tsunade harder and faster slapping her ass

'Yes, they are, and the pervert is watching so I think now is the best time to give my so called godfather the pay back he deserves' Naruto said to the fox in is mind and smiled

'Good luck master and have fun' Kurama said giggling

'Oh, I will' Naruto said back as he closes the door loud

As the door closed it made a loud nose that made the two-woman going at it stop and looked at him.

"What are you doing here brat?" Tsunade yelled

"I came here to calm was is mine now and make someone pay for fucking me over" Naruto stated

"And who is that?" Shizune asked as she still had the strap-on in Tsunade

"Well my useless godfather Jiraiya who is watching you two fucking right outside" Naruto said

"And how do you plan on making him pay for what he did to you?" Tsunade asked trying to look mean but it was hard as her tits were still tied up and a strap-on still in her

"That is easy I am going to face fuck the love of his life in front of him" Naruto said looking at him died in the eyes

"I am not going to suck your cock" tsunade said trying to deny the lust she was feeling for the kid standing in front of her

"have it your way. I hope Shizune has the energy to fuck you into a coma everyday for the rest of your life" Naruto said with a smile as he opens the door and starts to walk out of it

"Wait. What do you mean by that?" Tsunade asked

"You will need to cum hour by the look in your eyes or you will go into a sexual feast and become a slut to get what you want, or you can suck my cock and take my cum that will stop the whole thing" Naruto said smiling

Tsunade just looked at him with a look the could make a lesser man's balls to fall off and run for the hills. Then something hit her like and sack of bricks.

"You brat you used the 'love torture seal' on me" Tsunade yelled

Naruto smirked "I am surprised you know or even remember that seal" Naruto said

"Grandma Mito taught about it and how to cancel it out" Tsunade growled out

"then do it Lady Tsunade" Shizune said taking the strap-on out of Tsunade

"I can't the seal can only be broken by me thinking and sleeping with the love of my life or the seal maker" Tsunade growled

"well part of that is true. You could either sleep with the love of your life or take my cum I changed the seal a little "Naruto stated

"But why was that seal even made?" Shizune asked

"The Uzumaki made it for seduction missions but the clan was built on the standard that true love could not be taken lightly, and a woman could not be taken by force. So, they made the 'love torture seal' to seduce woman but they could force the woman if they were in love with a man or woman. So, if the woman thought about her lover and slept with them it would brake the seal or it will make the woman to crazy with lust if they did not sleep with either their lover or the seal maker"

"and because uncle Dan is died you can't sleep with him, so you have to get Naruto's cum or go crazy from lust" Shizune said figuring it out

"yes" Naruto stated

"Why did you do this to her?" Shizune demand to know

"Because she turned her back on me my clan her own clan and village. She owes me and the village and I still want her to be happy and feel love again"

"Yea right. You did this for her own good my ass you lim-" Shizune was cut off by Tsunade jumping into Naruto's arms

"Master you did that for me?" Tsunade asked as the seal finally broke through mind and heart

"Oh yes I did. Now be a good girl and thank your master" Naruto said

"I will soon master but please do not touch my Shizune. She is bisexual like me, but she wants to wait for marriage for herself to feel a man's cock" Tsunade said rubbing Naruto's cock through his pants

"That is fine. I will not touch her but now you have to work twice as hard to please me bitch" Naruto said getting horny and aggressive as he slapped her tits

"Oh yes master I will please you all I can" Tsunade said as she goes down and opens his pants and takes out his cock and starts to suck it with vigor

As Naruto enjoys the blow job Tsunade is giving him he did a side way look at the tree where Jiraiya was and Naruto could feel the hatred Jiraiya was sending at Naruto.

'Take that old fucker' Naruto said in his head

"Oh, good sexy nurse takes it all like the slut you will be turned into" Naruto groaned as Tsunade took her mouth off his cock then licked from the base of his balls to the tip of his cock "Oh god"

"Master likes my sucking?" Tsunade asked as Shizune is playing with herself ad is cumming

"Oh god yes. And here cums the prof" Naruto said as he cummed all over her face and tits

"Oh, good that is so hot" Hana said as she and Hinata walked in from waking up from Kurama's training

"Naruto-kun is she now yours?" Hinata asked pulling Tsunade by the hair and looked into her eyes which were clouded but was clearing up

"Yes, Mistress I am now Masters" Tsunade said looking at Hinata

"Good girl. Was Master good to you?" Hinata asked her

"Yes, he was" Tsunade said standing up and takes the ropes off her tits

"Good I am glad" Hinata said and walks to Naruto and kissed him

"I see you are bolder now" Naruto said as hinata puts his cock away

"Yes, Kurama training has done wonders for me and Hana"

"Good I am glad" Naruto said kissing them both "I think we all should rest and go home tomorrow" Naruto said as he kisses them all beside Shizune and goes to sleep as he hears a yell coming from the tree

[flash forward the next day]

The next morning

Naruto wakes up to both Hinata and Hana laying one on each side. Naruto smiled and kissed both of their heads. They both started to wake up and looked at him.

"Morning to you both but what are you doing in my bed?" Naruto asked

"we just wanted to be close to you my king" Hinata said with a seditious smile

"Yes, Alpha we only want to make you happy and the ruler of this land so all can be as happy and filled with joy as we are my sexy pack leader" Hana said licking him

"well I like that both of you bu-" Naruto was interrupted by an yell

"There you are brat" Tsunade yelled and ran at him

"I see the seal only helped heal your heart a little bit and you only open your heart when you are horny" Naruto said still holding the girls as Tsunade was stopped again by the ring

"Tell me is what you said true that you only want to help my heart and make me whole again?" Tsunade asked

"It is true. To even make you believe me I will help you have her uncles Dan's children"

"what? How?" both Shizune and Tsunade yelled

"I will let you know when we get home. So, let's pack and get that perverts going" Naruto said getting dress as all the girls also got dressed and they checked out and went outside where Jiriaya was waiting for them and was glaring at Naruto

"What is with the mad look old man?" Naruto asked with a fake innocent smile

"You forced Tsunade the love of my love to suck you off" Jiriaya seethed and foamed at the mouth

"You love her, but she does not love you in that way you want. Also, I did not force her to do anything the seal Works more like an antidepressant a very powerful one than anything and add aphrodisiac and a loving hand you get that seal" Naruto said

"I don't believe you" Jiraiya growled out

"I do not care what you believe. She is mine now and I will make her happy and besides you only have yourself to blame. If you only stopped peeping and spying on girls in the bath, she may have given you a shoot." Naruto said as he summoned the sled team again and helped all the girls to get in "also you are more then welcome to brake the seal if you want" Naruto said getting in the sled knowing fully well that the seal has done it's work fully. "oh, and this is also pay back for leaving my in the village with out looking on me godfather. Oh, and have fun walking back home bitch" Naruto yelled as the team and the Haimaru brothers start running.

"get back here asshole" Jiraiya yelled running after them

Well that is the chapter. I hope you like the story and leave a review. Tell me who you think I should pair up with Shizune and tell me how you think Naruto is going to impregnate Tsunade with Dan's child. As always if you want to see a fetish or kink in the story just leave it in a review or pm. I will also be leaving a bang list of the girls Naruto will be sleeping with but will not be in the harem for whatever reason.

HAREM LIST

Hinata – wife - partner pleaser

Kurama the nine tail – concubine – no stated fetish

Tsume Inuzuka – sex maid – pet play and being dominated

Hana Inuzuka – concubine – pet play and spanking

Ino yamanaka – sex maid to start – humiliation and slapping

Yugito – Sex maid – no stated fetish maybe pet play

Mabui – concubine – race play and dirty talk

Anko – sex maid – exhibitionist likes being watched being fucked

Samui – sex maid – Massage and butt play

Tsunade – Concubine – breast bondage and torture

BANG LIST

It will go name of the girl then their reason for not being in the harem and lastly fetish.

Yugao Uzuki – in relationship with Hayate Gekko – NTR and impregnate

Temari – getting married to Shikamura Nara – NTR and femdom and pegging or sissy on Shikamura

Shion - can't get married into a clan outside of the land of demons also last name can't change to honor the past priestess – no fetish stated

Kayaki Kazahana - can't marry needs to keep name but can't be concubine – no fetish stated

Anyone you want to see? I have also been thinking of giving Sakura a reverse harem for her I know it is weird, but I think it fits her. Before I go, I had to do a letter rant if you're going to write a fanfiction which you should it's good for you write it and label it correctly. I was halfway through a really good fanfiction when I find out that they put a knot Hinata and Sasuke together not cool people. I know some people ship them together but to me they seem like the couple that should not be together at all and every time you see them you want to throw up you know that's my opinion but I'm sorry it just feels that way to me. To me she is always Naruto's, but I have read some good fanfic with her with others. I can deal with it if it was Kiba or Shino hell even Itachi almost anyone but Sasuke I can deal with and not want to throw up. Anyone else with me on this?


	5. Chapter 5

**The waken king**

Here comes the boom babe. I know the last chapter was not the greatest but hopefully it gets better now. Now because of the review and pms I have been getting I have decided that I will add more spots for the harem the names will be at the bottom in the harem list. I have changed the girls personality a little because I like their personality but some need a small tweak here and there. I am good to make Hinata a mixer of herself and Rias from high school dxd some other character will be a mix also. This chapter will be part when Naruto and his group going home the other half will be what happened with Tsume and Ino when Naruto was gone.

Chapter 5

It has been three days since Naruto and his group has found Tsunade and left for home. the trip has gone well so far. The only thing that was pissing Naruto off is Jiraiya's bitching.

"How could you brat? How could you fuck Tsunade-hime like that in front of me" Jiraiya bitch and bitched all three days

"Would shut the hell up about that Jiraiya? I was never going to be yours now shut up before I make your balls to paste and your little dick useless" Tsunade groaned out as she was on Naruto's side in the wagon with Hinata on the other side and Hana on his lap and Shizune was playing with the dogs as they chased Tsunaed's pet pig tonton around.

"But I am a better man then him and I am also your own age" Jiraiya wined on and on

Naruto was on his last nerve. Here was a man that chased for one girl for 30 plus years and that was either in a happy relationship or was moaning for the lost of that relationship and he was hitting on her. Now that she was becoming happy, he wanted too take that away.

"Ok Jiraiya I will make you a deal if you shut the fuck up when we get back to the leaf, I will let Tsunade suck you off is you pelage your loyalty to me and be my little earn boy" Naruto said shocking everyone there

"What? Master you are not throwing me away?" Tsunade asked with tears in her eyes

"No, I am not throwing you away. If it will shut him the fuck up and become my bitch boy to do what I want it is worth it and beside if you do it I will make you younger as a thank you" Naruto said as he rubs Tsunade's back

"Really? You will make me younger if I suck this perverts dick once?" Tsunade asked

"Yes I will make you younger and I will help you have Dan's kids I swear once we get to the leaf and once everything is ready" Naruto said looking at her

"Fine I will suck you off Jiraiya. Come let's get this over with" Tsunade said walking away from the group as she dragged a dump founded Jiraiya with her

It only was two minutes later that they came back with Jiraiya with a stupid look on his face and Tsunade looking pissed

"That was fast" Naruto stated

"The fucker shot a load down my throat right as I put my lips on his small cock no wait that word is only for great big dicks like yours master. So, as I touched his little dick, he cummed" Tsunade said pissed off giving Naruto a you owe me look

"really old man?" Naruto said lifting his eye brow at him

"What so sue me. I have wanted her for years, so I got excited" Jiraiya said as Naruto shakes his head and gives Tsunade a bottle of sake and she chugs it like a boss

"Now that my girls sucked you put your useless hand on this seal" Naruto said as Jiriaya did it grabbed on his hand and I bright light surrounds him after a few moments the light goes away there stood Jiraiya. For a few seconds he looked around stupidly but then he opened his pants and yelled.

"what the fuck you put a cock cage on me?" Jiraiya yells as Naruto and his girls laugh

"yes, I did. So, you have to come to me and beg to get an action like I had to beg for food because you left me in hell" Naruto said

"I had to watch my spy ring" Jiraiya yelled

"Talk to Donzo and orochimaru about how to have a spy ring. One barely leaves the village and the other is on the run from hunter ninjas for years and still have a better network then you" Naruto stated as Jiraiya looks more pissed

"Even if that was true, I could not see you it would have put you in danger from your father's and mine enemies" Jiraiya said

"true it is not like me being a jinchuuriki could have had a seal master say he was just checking on my seal and if I now how to make sure the fox never got out" Naruto said sarcastically

Jiraiya was dump founded and just looked forward.

"So now if the spy network needs you to watch it go and find info on Orochimaru. I know he was almost killed but that snake will come back soon" Naruto said

"You can not order me around. I out rank you for one two I am your godfather" Jiraiya stated

"Tsunade be a dear" Naruto said with a sigh

"Hey pervert get master that info you will get to see my boobies" Tsunade said bending over showing her breast off well

Jiraiya takes off from a noise bleed rocket. Giggling like an moron the whole time.

"fuck how did the sperm donor and my mother expect me to get through life with him as my godfather? Did they want me to peep on woman or write those porn books? His bad quality do not out wade by his good ones" Naruto stated not liking what his mother and sperm donor were thinking.

"Let's not think about that now my king" Hinata said kissing him and pushed him down on the wagon and laid down more on him as Hana ordered the dogs to run "you rest and let your wife to be and your concubines take care of everything" Hinata said boldly

"You are right Hinata" Naruto kissing her "You have changed a little since Kurama's training"

"I feel changed. I will not change who I am deep down and besides I know you love it when I blush" Hinata said blushing and looking to the side

"Damn Kurama taught you two to well" Naruto said as he starts to get hard and Hinata sees this and blushes

"Yes, she did" Hinata then kisses Naruto. When they brake the kiss Hinata turns to Hana "Hana show master how well the training went"

"yes mistress" Hana said as she opened Naruto's pants and lowered his underwear and grabs his cock and take its out and starts to give him a hand job until he got hard then she started to suck him off.

"oh, kami oh god" Naruto moaned out putting his hand on her head

"How does it feel my love?" Hinata asked him kissing his neck

"Good I am glad I have you girl's, but I want you to suck me" Naruto said kissing her

"I know love, but you have to wait until we are married until I can touch your cock under my clan's law babe" Hinata said rubbing his chest and watching Hana bob her head on Naruto's cock.

"oh, fuck she is so good at this" Naruto moaned

"I am glad you are enjoying it but once we are married, I will suck your cock until I suck your soul out of it" Hinata said in his ear

After Naruto heard this, he cummed hard and a lot. Hana took as much as she could, but some came out of her mouth. Hinata looked at her and gave her the 'come hither finger' and kissed her tasting Naruto's cum.

"That was the hottest thing I have ever seen" Naruto said wife eyed

"Thank you, Alpha, for the meal" Hana said after breaking the kiss with Hinata and then Naruto was kissed

Tsunade feeling left out pouted "what about me Master?" she wined

Naruto smiled and lend in and kissed her "I may be marrying Hinata and you may be only a concubine, but we will fall in love soon and I will never forget my love ones" Naruto said looking into all their eyes

"Thank you Master" Tsunade said and hugs hime

After that the group just laid back in the wagon as it rolled. They were enjoying the ride when Naruto noticed that a hot spring bath house and a small bar at an edge of a town.

"What do you say girls how about we stay here tonight?" Naruto asked

"Really master? You will stop here for us?" Tsunade asked

"Yes but no gambling to much or drinking to much" Naruto said to them all

"Yes Master/Alpha/Naruto-kun" said all girls with Shizune saying Master along with her Mistress

"good I will meet you girls in the bath in about 3 hours I am going to see if I can get some info on Orochimaru around here" Naruto said and gave all the girls some money

"why are you looking for info here?" Hinata asked

"while Jiraiya is a useless godfather and pervert he is right about getting info at bar and brothels. Give me enough liquor and the right woman or man and the right woman or man for them I can get you the secrets of the world" Naruto said as the wagon stopped, and they all got out and the wagon and the dogs puff away.

"Be safe and have fun but not too much fun" Naruto said as he and the girls go spread ways

Naruto went looking around and did some snooping for info. He was at this for an hour and only found rumors about Orochimaru taking a new body from an ex sound ninja and some rock ninjas looking for him until her knocked them out. Naruto kept looking for info and roomers until do decided to go in the hostess bar and see if he can find out anything. As he walked in he was met with three big breasted and scantily clad ladies Naruto has seen.

"Hello sir welcome to the honey factory. How may we help you?" Said a woman dressed like a geisha girl

"I will like a table please" Naruto said

"Sure, will you like a girl?" The woman asked

"Sure" Naruto said looking at the other two girls one had red hair and wore glasses the other had black hair and looked young. Naruto's eyes were drawn to the red head.

'Kurama what do you think?' Naruto asked the fox

'She could be an Uzumaki, but you need to get closer to get a smell better and use the relative seal' Kurama said to Naruto

"I will take both" Naruto said taking out a large bag of gold and took 5 pieces out "I would also like a room"

"of course, sir" She said and took them to the back room "would that be all sir?"

"yes, it will be" Naruto said and she left as Naruto sat down

The girls tried to sit on Naruto's lap, but Naruto stopped them.

"what are both of your names?" Naruto asked

"I am Ra" the younger girl said looking away

"I am Karin" said the red head

"Do you both have family names?" Naruto asked

"I don't I was found on the streets when I was a baby the raised in a orphanage until last year when the madam brought me here" Ra said

"I don't know mine" Karin said lying

"Ra how old are you?" Naruto asked Ra

"I am 6 I am supposed to be the cleaner girl" Ra said

"Karin do not lie to me. I can tell you are lying" Naruto stated looking at her

"I am not" Karin yelled

"Yes, you are my clan the Uzumaki clan was known clan for feeling people's emotion" Naruto said shocking Karin

"You are a Uzumzki?" Karin asked

"Yes, my mother was Kushina Uzumzki and My so-called father was Minato Namikaze" Naruto said to her

"I am an Uzumaki also" Karin yelled "my mother told me to hide this from the world for safety" Karin stated

"She was right to do so. Our clan was hated and sot out" Naruto said as Karin started to cry and hugged Naruto

"I have a family" Karin cried out

Naruto looked at Ra looked ready to cry. "It is ok little one. You both are coming back to the leaf village with me and my girls and we can be a family" Naruto said as Ra ran at him and tackled him on the chair

They all stayed like that for a few minutes as the girls cried and held him. Naruto just held them and told them it is going to be ok.

"Ok girls how about we go and meet my future wife and girls" Naruto said as he looked at them

"But how are we going to get out of here we both have a contract with this place" Karin said

"No worries I will take" Naruto said and made a clone and throw him the bag of gold "go take care of it" Naruto said to the clone

"Right boss" The clone said and took off

"you girls go and get your stuff I will meet you in the front" Naruto stated and walked to the front of the building

"hey boss I bought their contacts but to buy them I had to buy all the other girls contacts also" the clone said and held up the bag

Naruto took the bag and notices that it was a whole lot lighter then when he gave it to them.

"Oh, for fuck sakes. That bag had almost 1000 pieces of gold" Naruto yelled and looked in it "and now it only has 2 pieces left" Naruto yelled holding up the two gold pieces

"Well after I bought all their contacts it just made sense to buy the place and give the girls a better life and job then make them homeless and then they may have to come back here for a job" The clone stated

"You are so lucky to are right about that" Naruto said the thought about what to do. He saw Ra and Karin walk up to him then 9 other girls

"we are here Naruto-sama" Karin said to him "what are the other girls talking about that you bought this place and their contacts?" she asked

"My clone thought it would be and I have to agree with him on this" Naruto stated and looked around and then got a idea "Summoning Justus" yelled Naruto as he puts his hands on the ground and snoke came out. As the smoke cleared there stood a darker skin girl with wolf ears and had a maid uniform on and three pups beside her "hello master how may I help you" asked the girl and bowed (AN think of Lupusregina Beta from overlord)

"Hello Beta, I just bought this place and I need you and your pack to watch over it and run it I also need one of your clan to go to the Uzumaki shrine and get me another bag of gold" Naruto said to her

"That will no problem master as long as we get our payment" Beta said and sent a small pup to the shrine with a poof of smoke after that Naruto nodded and throw her a scroll

"Fine. You can start tomorrow I have decided to take you and all the girls to a spa for a day of rest and relaxation" Naruto said, and all the girl's eyes widen and sparkle in happiest

"Thank you Master" all the girls yell and hugs him

"Sure, no problem" Naruto said trying to get out from being crushed "let's go and meet my girls and you all can rest and enjoy the spa" Naruto said, and the group walked to the spa.

As they got to the spa, they saw Naruto's girls waiting for him. As his group walks up to the spa Hinata and the other girls walk up to him.

"Naruto-kun what is with the group of girls?" Hinata asked him

Naruto told them everything that happened. He told the about Karin and Ra he also talks about how his clone bought the bar where they all worked and how he planed on keeping it and protecting the girl. He told them he promised the girls a day at the spa. Hinata looked pissed at first then smiled.

"You are so sweet love" Hinata said and kissed him

"Thank you love" Naruto said back to her

"Master here is your bag of gold" Beta said handing him the bag

"Thank you" Naruto said and him and all the girls went inside.

After the group went inside Naruto went to the male side and all the girls to the female side. It took Naruto less then 5 minutes to get in and half way washed up and was about to get into the hot spring by the time the girls started to go in their side. As Naruto heard the girls giggling and having fun. Naruto smiled at this and went back to socking in the hot spring. Naruto rested with a towel over his eyes for a few minutes and was at peace when he heard male giggling and lifted the towel and got up and put a towel around himself and jumped out side of the fence and saw Jiraiya.

"What the fuck pervert?" Naruto yelled and started to realize Kurama's chakra

"Naruto, I know you are mad and pissed right now" Jiraiya said backing away

"No, I am pissed from my childhood but I was going to let it go and now I see you spying on my girls" Naruto growled out as Hinata, Hana and her dogs growling as Jiraiya and Tsunade jumped to Naruto's side.

"You bastard. You saw me naked before my love and future husband" Hinata said pissed rasing her hand as her wife ring glowed and Jiriaya fell to the growled in pain

"I swear I saw only Tsunade" Jiraiya yelled

"Fine" Hinata said going behind Naruto

"Hana and Tsunade you can have your fun with him but after Tsunade heal him enough for him to walk and run so he can get me the info I need" Naruto said to them and turned to Jiraiya and grabbed him "This is your last warning Jiraiya next time I see you being a pervert you will love what makes you a man" Naruto said and Jiraiya nodded his head like crazy then Naruto throwing him to the ground and turning around and walking away coving Hinata "Have fun girls"

"We will Master/Alpha" They both smiled and cracked their fingers and Hana's dogs licked their lips

All through the night there were screams of pain and sorry.

[Flash-forward next morning]

As the sun raised in the sky Naruto and his group woke you and went to the bar. Naruto told Beta what to do and how everything should be. After he said good bye and Ra and Karin said good bye to the girls that were staying at the bar Naruto and his girls started to walk to the leaf.

"Master Jiraiya wanted to let you know some info that he found out before he saw us going into the spa and thought he could get a free show of me" Tsunade said after a few minutes of walking

"What is it?" Naruto asked her

"He told me that Orochimaru have taken a new body but is still planing to take the Uchiha's body. Also, Orochimaru knows about Karin here being an Uzumaki and was planning on bringing her to his side and once he had them both he was going to have the Uchiha impregnate Karin so when she gave birth the child would have the Uzumaki chakra reserve and the Uchiha shingan" Tsunade stated with Karin blushing from having a crouch on Sasuke and Naruto throwing up

"Oh, hell no None of my bloodline will be mixed with that emo bitch boy's" Naruto yelled

"Hey, do I not have a say in that matter?" Karin yelled shacking her fist at Naruto

"You do but you can't get blood from stone" Naruto stated

"What that suppose to mean?" Karin asked

"Sasuke is either gay or bisexual leaning to men and there is nothing wrong with that" stated Hinata

"what? How? I thought he looked at my ass after he saved me from that bear during the chunin exams" Karin stated shocked

"most of our class thought of this after he had all the females draped over him and he did nothing" Hinata said

"No matter how much a guy in trying to get revenge a straight male would still a hard on or go after the girls hanging on you. You can not train hormones to stop so you can get revenge" Naruto stated

"I see" stated Karin looming down

"But we do have to figure out a away that we can prevent Sasuke from leaving the village" Naruto stated as he told all the girls about how he saw many different universe thanks to the mask of many worlds.

"True if what you saw happens to us we all need to be prepared" Tsunade stated

They all agreed and kept walking as Ra was playing with the Haimaru triplets and was riding on one of their backs. It took them two days to get back to the leaf

[Flash-forward two days]

"Oh, it is good to be back" Hinata said as she holds Ra as she was sleeping

"Yea sure" Naruto said as he was on guard for anything

The group walks to the check in and checked in after the two guards woke up from passing out after seeing Tsunade back. The group then walks to the Hokage tower. Ra who woke up after they walked into the village started to ask questions and wanted to eat something.

"We will get something after we talk to the old man" Naruto told her

"ok" Ra said loudly then turned her head and softly said "Daddy"

Naruto smiled but said nothing but held her closer. As they got in the tower and walk to the Hokage's office Naruto could hear whispers of shock that Tsunade was back and that she was with the demon brat. Naruto just kept walking until the group got to the office and just walked in with his secretary trying to stop them.

"We are back old man" Naruto said the Hokage as he sees the crazy snake lady being held back by Hinata's sensei teacher Kurenai Yuhi and a new girl that had bandages all over her.

"why the fuck not old man?" the crazy snake lady asked

"Anko calm down" Kurenai said

"We can not take her in Anko. She is not part of the village and is a citizen of another land" The Hokage said behind his deck

"What is this all about?" Naruto asked

"Oh Lord Uzumaki" Kurenai said as she saw Naruto "My friend Anko here wanted to bring this girl she found in the land of sea to bring into the village to stay and the Hokage said no and will not let Anko stay with little Isaribi here" Kurenai said

"Why is that old man?" Naruto asked the Hokage

"She can't because she is one of Orochimaru's test subjects and maybe brain washed and many other reasons" The Hokage said strongly

"Sure, if you say so" Naruto said to the Hokage "How badly do you want her to be here?" Naruto asked Anko

"Really bad. I will do anything. I promised her that she would be safe" Anko said to Naruto

"And what would you do if I said I could save her and get that curse seal off if you?" Naruto asked

"anything I swear I will do or be anything you need me to do or be" Anko begged on her knees

"Ok old man I invoke the clan protection law" Naruto stated and shocked all of those that know the law

"Naruto you can't to real right now?" The Hokage said

"I am old man. Under that law I can take in anyone I deem worthy of my protection and you can't do shit about it" Naruto stated as he put an Uzumaki badge on Ra and Isaribi "these two are now part of my clan"

"Fine Naruto" The Hokage said waving him off as he did, they all heard a voice in the hall way

"Out of my way bitch" said the voice as the door opened and showed Tsume "Alpha you are home" Tsume said and tackled Naruto to the ground and started licking him as the girls giggled at this

"Yes, Tsume I am home now please get off of me" Naruto said as Tsume got off

"Sorry Alpha but I missed you" Tsume said looking sad

"I understand" Naruto said petting her head then looked at the Hokage "anyways old man we brought Tsunade back so now you will step down tomorrow after you tell the village all your crimes" Naruto stated

"Naruto you can't be series about that? You know that would posable ruin the village" The Hokage stated

"Fine just the crimes against me then" Naruto said turning to Ra and Isaribi "shizune how about you take these two to eat and shopping" Naruto said and handed her a small bag of ryu in them

"Right come on girls" Shizun said and walked out of the room with them both. Naruto waited until they closed the door and talked again

"Now you will tell Tsunade all she needs to know and do for tomorrows amusement and get ready for it" Naruto said as Tsunade Went to the Hokage's side and nodded "and after you are done have the cat ANBU bring her to the Uzumaki shrine" Naruto said walking out

The group walked out of the Hokage tower and Naruto turned to Tsume "So where is Ino?" Naruto asked her

Tsume smiled and said "Follow me Alpha"

And they did follow her. They walked until they got to the Inuzuka clan compound and they walked through the front gate and to the back of the compound. When tgey got to a small shed that looked run down.

"what is this place?" Naruto asked

"This is where Ino is after she bad mouth you again" Tsume said and opened the door revealing Ino with chains on her arms and legs and a ball gag in her mouth. She had a fake pig snout on her. She how a pig tail plug in her ass and a large dildo going in and out you her pussy. She wore a maid uniform that showed everything off.

Naruto smiled "How did this happen?" Naruto asked

"Well until about a week ago I was just teaching her and training her to be a better ninja and training her to dress and be a proper lady but then one day about a week ago-"

[Flash-back a week ago]

Tsume was walking down the street to the Yamanaka clan house. As she was about to open it thanks to the Inuzuka having hearing like a dog she heard this.

"I can not take it any more. I will not be that blond baka's sex maid" Ino yelled

"You just have to be patient and act like the good maid until your father can use the clan's Justus on him and make you the wife of his clan and then we will have all the power like we would have if you got Sasuke's seed" Ino's mom said

"But mom I loved Sasuke" Ino wined

"I know and that is all a mother wants for her daughters to be happy and loved but we have to make a bad situation into a good opportunity for our clan" Her mother said

'They want to use Alpha. Not going to happen' Tsume thought and knocked on the door

After a few minutes the door opened and out walked Ino's dad.

"Oh, hello Tsume how are you today?" He asked

"I am fine I am just here to let you know I will be taking Ino for two weeks at my clan compound to get her used to the harem hierarchy and how lady and proper Ninja should act" Tsume said and smiled

"Ok I will let her know and send her to you" Inoichi said smiling

Tsume walked calmly until she was out of site and then ran like the wind. As she got to her clan compound, she was meet by her dog partner Kuromaru

"What is the mater Tsume? Why are you running so fast?" Kuromaru asked

"I just over heard a play to brain wash Alpha and too control the clans that will be under him" Tsume stated as she ran to the book shelf that they had in the clan library

"So, what do you plan on doing about it?" Kuromaru asked

"I am going to teach them all not to fuck with Alpha or Alpha may just fuck back harder" Tsume said with a smile

[Flash-forward an hour]

Ino was thinking to her self as she walked down the streets. She was thinking about how her life sucked now that she had to be Naruto's maid and then to top that she had to deal with the big tit blushing princess Hinata as his wife. (AN I hated myself for having to write that down about my favorite Naruto girl and I throw up after writing it but that would be how her hater see her and I have seen in stories that bash Hinata witch is so sad) Ino had to see the little princess's tits every year at the academy for health ed and sex ed class. Ahe then thought about how she talked to her mother and how they wanted to use his power and clan's power to get what they want after she confused her father to rewrite Naruto's brain, so he makes Ino his wife and Hinata the sex maid. Ino was too busy thinking that she did not notice that she passed the Inuzuka clan's border and as she dos she was hit by a dart in her neck and her world went blank.

"Wake up you blond bitch" Ino heard as water was thrown on her

"What the hell?" Ino yelled and looked around her

"Shut up bitch" Tsume said standing in front of Ino she had a maid uniform that had her tits out and had no underwear on, so her pussy was showing.

"Let me go you old whore. Just wait until my family and the Hokage hears about this" Ino said screaming

"And you just wait until Alpha hears about you and your clan trying to take power from him" Tsume said and hit Ino's ass

"How did you know about that?" Ino asked shocked

"I have my ways. Now as for your punishment" Tsume said as she hit a button and a screen turned on and some porn came on

"To punish me you are putting on porn?" Ino said with a mocking tone

"This is not porn. This is your father and mother fucking right now. Thanks, the aphrodisiac I gave them they will be going at it for hours" Tsume said smiling

"What? I do not want to see that" Ino said trying to turn away as she sees her dad cum all over her mother

"Well you are going to watch this and so much more porn and as you watch it this little baby is going to be inside you" Tsume said pulling out a large dildo and licked the tip

Ino's eyes widen "THAT IS NOT LITTLE" Ino yelled looking at the 1o inch fake cock

"Really but it is smaller than Alpha's cock" Tsume said shoving a ball gag in Ino's mouth and went behind Ino and shoved the dildo hard inside Ino's pussy and turns it on "Well have fun bitch" Tsume said walking outside of the shed and locked it

[Flash-forword to the day before Naruto's return]

It has been a few days since Tsume brought Ino to the shed. Right now, Tsume is going to see how Ino's training is going with her son Kiba.

"Mom do you really need to wear that?" kiba wined that his mother was wearing her maid uniform

"Yes, I do Kiba. This is what a sex maid wears when not in public. Now stop your bitching and help me" Tsume said unlocking the door and opened it

As they opened it, they saw Ino naked and she was fucking her self on a dildo with porn on and she had a looked that said she had many orgasms and sex crazy.

"Mistress?" Ino asked as she heard the door opened and looked up and saw Kiba "you bought me dick" Ino yelled and tackled Kiba and tried to take out his cock

"No bad girl" Kiba yelled trying to get away

"Kiba stop being a bitch and let her just suck you off" Tsume said shaking her head at her son. She knows her son did not like aggressive woman and even ran from then but damn son a hot girl wants your cock shut up and enjoys. "But remember no cock in pussy" Tsume said to Ino

"Because me useless cunt belongs to Master and only, he can decided what to do with it" Ino said as she sucked Kiba's cock

It was about 2 minutes later that Kiba said he was cumming and Ino took his cock out of her mouth and aimed his cock to the side and jacked him off. As Kiba cummed he cummed all over the ground.

"Fuck yes that was good" Kiba yelled and fell back on the ground

Tsume just shook her head at her son and walked to Ino.

"I brought you something" Tsume said as she puts a fake pig snout on her and pushes Ino over and put a butt plug with a on it. Lastly, she put a maid uniform on Ino "Now you are sexy for Alpha" Tsume said slapping Ino's ass

"I feel so good right now. Not caring what I look like or seen by anyone but Master" Ino said

"Good your training is complete. Alpha will be so proud of you" Tsume said as she kisses Ino's lips

"Thank you, Mistress," Ino said softly

[End of flash-back]

"I see" Naruto said as Tsume unlocks her chains

"Hello Master" Ino said and bowed to him after she got up and stand right

"Oh, my what a sluty pig I have" Naruto said rubbing her ass

"Only for you Master" Ino said softly trying to control herself

"Damn I like your work" Anko said walking up to Tsume and Tsume thanked hher

Kurenai watched and judged. She knows thing like this happened in clans, but it does not mean she liked it. She was about to say something when Naruto fell to the ground holding his head.

"Naruto-kun/Naruto-sama/Alpha/Master" all his girls yell and runs to him

"I am ok. The fox is going crazy. She wants me to take care of the evil seal on Anko's neck" Naruto said as he got up and the pain went away

"What you can take this seal away?" Asked Anko shacking

"Yes. I can but it will be painful, and I need payment" Naruto stated

"I will give you anything. I will be your fuck toy if you want. I will be your breeding bitch. I do not care just take it off" Anko begged on her knees

"What do you thick love?" Naruto asked Hinata

Hinata Looked over Anko and into Anko's eyes "I say we give her a chance" Hinata stated as Anko cried and thanked them both

"ok" Naruto said and took a maid collar out of his bag and started to inscribe another seal on it "I have to put a loyalty seal on this collar to break the seal. Once the collar is put on the seal will active and it will hurt a lot" Naruto told Anko

"I understand my master and will expect the pain if it will free me from Orochimaru's taint" Anko said as Naruto nodded and puts on the Collar. After a few moments the loyalty seal activated and Anko fell over in pain and screamed for minutes as Naruto went and held her trying to make her feel better. It took a few minutes with Naruto and Kurenai holding Anko and telling her it will be better the it did get better. All in all, it took about 30 minutes for Anko to stop feeling pain and on her feet.

"Thank you Master I feel so much better now" Anko said and went to her knees

"I am happy that you feel better" Naruto said and petted her head

"Naruto you better take care of my friend and not hurt her" Kurenai said with a look that said don't fuck with me

"I will not hurt her I swear" Naruto said as he petted her like a pet, and she purred

"Master o am back" said Tsunade said as she ran to him and hugged him

"Good. Did it go well?" Naruro asked her

"Yes, master very well. The old limp dick will have no more power soon and I will be Hokage in the morning and you will control the leaf and soon fire county then the world will be yours" Tsunade said rubbing her head on his neck

"tomorrow starts a new day and new rule to this world" Naruto said as all his girls cheered at him

That is the chapter. Now I have a favor to ask for anyone that knows how to make a meme with a screenshot I have two ideas one is dealing with SJW's. the other is dealing with modern feminism. To know the difference between modern feminism and feminism back in the day is quite frankly simple the feminists from back in the day wanted equal rights and I respect that but now they complain and bitching about everything that they find is wrong and men are evil and should bow down to them it's ridiculous not every man is out to get you most of us just want to live our lives and have a good day make some money and just relax with a good beer at the end of the day. Now the mems in my mind one is the you shall not pass seen from lord of the rings with the Bogger put sjw over it and with Gandalf you put anime fans then put you shall not pass in a bubble. For the second one put kokoro from darling of the franxx and put down 'face of modern feminism' or 'feminism in 2018' over her head and at the bottom put 'Scands over friends and doesn't keep word for a cute guy and some dick'. If these are already made or you make, then can you send me I link. Now onto the lists as I stated at the top of the chapter I will be adding more spots in the harem as 'princess wife' these woman will be woman that rule their lands when Naruto is not there and will be right below Hinata in terms of power in their own land but if they leave their land they are like concubines until they are back in their land. Hinata will be known as queen wife so everyone know their place.

HAREM LIST

Hinata – Queen wife - partner pleaser

Kurama the nine tail – concubine – no stated fetish

Tsume Inuzuka – sex maid – pet play and being dominated

Hana Inuzuka – concubine – pet play and spanking

Ino yamanaka – sex maid to start – humiliation and slapping

Yugito – Sex maid – no stated fetish maybe pet play

Mabui – concubine – race play and dirty talk

Anko – sex maid – exhibitionist likes being watched being fucked

Samui – sex maid – Massage and butt play

Tsunade – Concubine – breast bondage and torture

Shion - priestess wife – no fetish stated

Kayaki Kazahana – princess wife – no fetish stated

BANG LIST

It will go name of the girl then their reason for not being in the harem and lastly fetish.

Yugao Uzuki – in relationship with Hayate Gekko – NTR and impregnate

Temari – getting married to Shikamura Nara – NTR and femdom and pegging or sissy on Shikamura

And as always tell me what you think and what you all would like to see.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE WAKEN KING**

Hey, here come the next chapter. I have to say some like this story, and some don't. To those that like it thank you and enjoy. To those that don't sorry, but I can't please everyone. To all of those who think I'm mental does Dyslexia count? Also, I maybe a little bit crazy. Anyways enough with the pleasantries and much unto the story.

Chapter 6

Life has been good for Naruto starting the day after the old Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi stepped down as Hokage and put in Tsunade Senju who was under Naruto's control as Hokage. He was getting the respect he was denied all his life and he could do almost anything. Sometimes he took his girls out on dates he would have people coming up to him and tried to get in his good graces. He remembered one time he was on a date with Hinata as a girl about their age came up to him and tried to get with him but did not say anything to Hinata. The girl did not even look at her. As the girl kept talking to Naruto without saying a word to Hinata. Hinata lost it and sent the girl to the hospital with bruises and a black eye. Naruto just shacked his head at that. He had seen his girls become very protective of him. They would not let him be by himself besides him going to the bathroom.

Even though most everything was good there was one thing that was making him mad and that was the job he was on now. That job was to protect an spoiled ass actress. Naruto hated actors and actresses they pissed him off. They only had two jobs l. One was act during filming. The second sign shit and smile in public. That is all but some got the head so far up their own asses that they think people owe them stuff or that they know better then everyone else. The bitch kept being well a bitch to everyone and looked down on her fans. The thing that sent Naruto off thou were when this actresses Yukie Fujikaze made fun of the food that they had on the ship. The food was not the best, but Naruto would had let a man fuck his ass when he was younger and, on the streets, to get some of this food.

"That is, it you bitch" Naruto yelled and went to slug the bitch in her face but was being held back by Anko and Ino

"What do you say little boy?" Yukie asked him

"I said that is it. I am going to punish you in your bitching mouth to shut you the hell up" Naruto said walking to her

"You can't hit me I am a girl" Yukie said smugly

"Oh, I can. Gender equality bitch. If I can hit a man, I can hit a woman" Naruto said still trying to get to Yukie but his girls still held him

"Why are you so mad? I just said a eating that food was like eating garbage and would not eat it" Yukie stated

"You know nothing" Naruto about to swing hit fist

"Naruto-kun stop" Hinata stepped in front of him "Calm down love and go to our room with the maids and I will be there soon" Hinata said softly trying to calm him down.

"Fine" Naruto growled out as he turns around with Anko and Ino following

Hinata turned to Yukie and looked into her eyes. "My husband to be lived on the streets and had to eat out of garbage cans when the money the old Hokage gave to him every mouth. He was charged twice or sometime three times the regular price. He was raped and kicked out of places just for him being the jinchuuriki of the nine tails fox. So, if you every say anything like that again to my love I will end you" Hinata said and activated her Byakugan

Yukie was shocked not only has she never been talked to like that but also never heard a sad story happening before. She does not show any emotion. "whatever" Yukie said and left

Hinata just shock her head and went to hers and Naruto's room. As she got there, she heard yelling and things being thrown.

"Who does that bitch think she is?" Naruto said as Hinata walks in and saw he was throwing scrolls

"Master please calm down" Ino said as she picked up the scrolls and Anko was trying to rub his shoulders and back

"Master the Mistress is here so please calm down" Anko said

"I am sorry love. I just got so ma—" Naruto was cut off by Hinata kissing him

As Hinata pulled away from the kiss she said "It is ok love I understand. So, calm down please"

"I am calming down" Naruto said taking a deep breath

"Good love. So how about you fuck Anko like the dirty slut she is to make you feel even better" Hinata said and shocked everyone

"What? Are you sure love?" Naruto asked

"Yes love. Have fun" Hinata said as she sits in a chair on the side of the room and watched them

Naruto and Anko started to make out. Naruto open Anko's maid uniform and started to suck on her tits.

"Oh, Master that feels so good" Anko moaned and looked at Hinata who nodded and still watched

Naruto stood up and took off his pants and out sprung his cock. Anko stead at it and licked her lips.

"Suck it slut" Naruto growled out

"Yes Master" Anko said and licked it from the base of his balls to the tip of his cock and then take his whole cock into her mouth

"Oh, fuck yes" Naruto moaned out

Anko bobs her head up and down his shift slowly at first but then starts to go faster

As Hinata watched she heard Ino moan and looked at her. She saw Ino playing with her pussy and tits

"Slut did I tell you that you could play with yourself?" Hinata asked as she slaps Ino's face

"I am sorry Mistress I am so horny" Ino moaned out

"Fine you may play with the sluty cunt as you lick me and make me cum" Hinata said as she slid up her dress and panties

"Yes Mistress" Ino said as she crawled to Hinata and licked her pussy

After a few minutes the whole room was full of moans and the strong smell of sex.

Naruto throw Anko on her back and sucked and played with her full and soft tits that felt like a skin pillow. He then fingered her pussy hard

"Master please don't play with me I need you to fuck me like the slut I am" Anko moaned

"Oh, I will" Naruto said and rubs his cock on her pussy and clit. Just as he was about to thrust into Anko there was a knock on the door

"It is ok love I will get it" Hinata said and stood about and straightens her clothing. After she was the picture of a proper wife to be she went to the door and opened it. As she did, she was meet by Yukie and her assistant

"Hello miss Hyuga. Me and lady Yukie would like to talk to you and young lord Uzumaki" Asked Sandayu

"Now is not a good time" Hinata said politely

"Please this will not take long" Sandayu said going to his knees

"If you insist" Hinata said going to the side of the door to let the in.

The three of them walk inside the room and were meet with the site of Naruto shoving his cock into Anko deeply and hard

"Oh, fuck yes take it slut" Naruto growled out and slapped her tits and ass

"Yes, Master slap me more and harder" Anko begged and Naruto did

"Honey we have guest" Hinata said going to his side

Naruto looks up and sees Yukie and Sandayu standing at the foot of his bed watching him. As Anko looks also she becomes tighter and louder

"What do you two want?" Naruto asked still fucking Anko

"Can we talk please Lord Uzumaki?" Sandayu asked

"Sure, why not" Naruto said as he thrust deep into Anko's cunt and sat down bringing Anko with him. She then started to fuck herself with Naruto's cock "So what do you need?"

"Um can you know stop that so we can talk" Sandayu asked as he blushed with Yukie blushing harder trying to look away but kept looking at Naruto's cock and Anko's bouncing tits

"You are the one that come to me and my sexy wife to be tried to tell you I was busy. So, you only have yourself to blame. So, either speak your peace or get out" Naruto said looking at them then turned to Anko "beside this slut likes it when she is being watched being fuck like a 2-dollar whore" Naruto said and slapped Anko's ass

"Oh god yes watch me being a slut being fucked by Master" Anko moaned cumnig all over and plays with her tits

"As you wish sir. As you know I am sandayu Asama and you know this lady" Sandayu said holding a hand out to Yukie "as Yukie the actress actresses in reality is Koyuki Kazahana the rightful heir to the land of snow"

"Get to your point now?" Naruto asked licking Anko's neck and nibbled on her neck

"Yes sorry. I told the director that the Land of Snow had the most beautiful sight that they're ever see for his filming. Which is true but the real reason is to restore her to the throne"

"So, you not only lied and manipulated people but also took out a fake protection contract with the leaf to get what you want?" Naruto asked as he pulls out of Anko who fell on the bed passed out. Naruto walked to them still rock hard and pissed

"Yes, I did. Koyuki did not do anything she has no desire of the throne and I just filed her in after I heard about you from the blond girls' teammates and sensei" Sandayu said with his head to the floor

"Then why the fuck are you here?" Naruto asked as he grabbed Ino and face fucked her

"I would like to ask you to put Koyuki on the throne as a figure head, but you will be the power behind the throne. I will even do all the paper work and all the jobs you do not want to do" Sandayu said

"Why would I want more responsibility then I already have?" Naruto asked as he looked into Ino's eyes and cummed in her throat

"I know you want to rule the world" Sandayu said

Naruto ran to him and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him in the air "how did you know about that?" Naruto growled out as his eyes changed to one that looked like foxes' eyes

"I overheard your maids talking about it" Sandayu said and Naruto dropped him, and Naruto looked at them

Anko woke up just in time to hear Sandayu words was wide eyed as was Ino.

"Master we did not know. We were just talking to each other and w-" Anko started to talk but was cut off by Naruto

"How dare you talk about my plans out in public for everyone to hear" Naruto goes to hit her but was stopped by Hinata grabbing his arm

"Naruto-kun that is enough. It was a mistake to talk about the plans out in public, but they did not mean for anyone to hear" Hinata said holding his arm then turned to the girls "Right girls?"

"Yes, Mistress we did not mean for Sandayu to hear us" Ino and Anko said bowing to him

"Fine everyone gets out besides Sandayu" Naruto ordered as he was leaning on a deck and the girls got dressed and left with Hinata kissing his cheek "so what do you want?" Naruto asked sitting down after the girls left

"I want you to take out Kayuki's uncle and put her on the throne" Sandayu said still on the throne

"And what is my payment for me putting her on the throne?" Naruto said as he took out a stack of papers and ink then started to write on them

"I will give you all the gold that we can spear and the technology that you find use fully" Sabdayu said hoping that would please Naruto

"I want that and the princess as my wife" Naruto stated without even looking up from the papers

"What? But you already had a wife to be?" Sandayu asked

"I do and she will always be number 1 in my life but if I am to start an empire, I will need people I trues in power of the land I take over to run the show when I am not there. So, if I marry her I will make her into a princess wife while Hinata will be the queen wife" Naruto stated still working on the papers

"I will let the princess know this" Sandayu said getting up

"Before you let her know about this give her this" Naruto said handing him a ring

"Will do Lord Naruto" Sandayu said leaving

'Well I see you are planning something out' Kurama said to Naruto

'Where have you been?' Naruto asked

'I have been sleeping' Kurama states as she sent pictures of her self in sexy clothing and poses

'Right. Any ways the plan is coming together soon we will have not only a village under my control but a country also' Naruto said back to her as the door opened and walked his girls

"Did the plan work?" Hinata asked rubbing his shoulders

"yes, it did" Naruto said and turned to Anko "Go tell the captain to slow down so the other ships can catch up"

"Yes Master. What about his payment?" Anko asked

Naruto throw a bag of gold to her "There it is and since you have been a good actress you may blow all the male crew members and lick some pussy as much as you want" Naruto told her

"Really Master?" Anko asked with stars in her eyes

"Yes, but make sure you turn on your STD protection seal" Naruto told her

"Yes Master. Thank you Master" Anko said running out of the room

Naruto just shock his head and turned to Ino "as your two teammates as promised you will blow Choji and for the Nara tell him I will not tell his mother about his porn collation" Naruto said

"Yes master" Ino said and left

"I hope this plan of your work honey" Hinata said putting her arms around him

"I do also. I am just happy they come to us when they did, I would have hated to explain why there are 4 ships filled with Metal Men landing behind us" Naruto said and kissed Hinata's lips

"I just hope what you saw from the mask is what really goes down" Hinata said

"The mask of many worlds had shown me the land of snow many times but I do not know every outcome, so we need to be prepared" Naruto said to her

"We will be love. Now time for you to get some rest in two days we have a fight win" Hinata said kissing him as they went to bed

[Flash-forward two days]

"So, what do you think Master?" Anko asked holding on Naruto's leg she hates the cold. Naruto watched the crew and the land around

"They are there. It is just a mater of time. They are waiting for the right time to move. Did the other two ships make it and did the Metal Men get shipped to the palace?" Naruto asked

"Yes, the fire lord did what you said and sent 75 Metal Men as a 'peace offering'" Anko said doing air quotes

"Good to see the man is not as useless as I thought but if he does not quite eye humping Hinata and you other girls that man's ball will be put in a vice and squeezed until they pop" Naruto said hating the self untitled man with a god complex

"Can I do it please? After that man grabbed my ass and said 'how about you come to a real man' I want to rip his ball off" Anko hated that man. Just because she dresses sluty before master does not give guys a right to touch her

"well maybe dress different and people won't think you are a hooker but a real ninja" Naruto said watching the trees

"You don't have to be so mean" Anko said doing a pouty face and tears in her eyes

"Quite acting up" Naruto said to Anko "Is everyone ready?" Naruto asked over the radios

"My team is ready Master" said Ino as her team with Choji and Shikamaru with their sensei

"Good and also kick your sensei and tell me to stop eye fucking my woman he has Kurenai sensei" Naruto said

"Yes Master" Ino said and after a few moments there was a loud yell of a man in pain

"Team 2 check in" Naruto order

"We are ready Naruto" Kurenai said back with her leading Hinata and kiba mines shino as Naruto took his spot temporarily

"Good and keep chimney stack on a shorter leash next time" Naruto stated

"Oh, he will get an earful after this is over with" Kurenai stated as Naruto felt the woman anger in her voice

"good" Naruto said as he brought up the binoculars to see three ninjas running to them "Here the come"

Three snow ninjas' come out running to them and pulled out kunai. Naruto smiled and activated the Metal Men in the snow popped up and the ones in the ships came out and all were ready to fight. The three-snow ninjas tried to stop their running and throw their kunai at the Metal Men it just hit them and fell to the ground. Naruto then activated his new Metal Men they were smaller but faster than the original. (A. original Metal Men look like The Rock Warriors from Harry Potter in the Deathly Hallows part 2. The new ones look like crash test dummies with a metal helmet and a sword) The snow ninja did some snow Jutsu and brought a avalanche on them. The new Metal Men throw kunai with bomb tags on them. The bombs go off and stops the avalanche.

"Not bad Leaf ninja" said the leader of the group

"We are alright" Naruto said with a smirk "I am Lord Naruto Uzumaki and I was hired by the rightful heir back on the throne" Naruto said with a smile

"I am Nadare Rouge and we three are here by the order of Doto Kazahana to kill the princess and take her key from her" Nadare said as the three got ready to fight. As they were about to fight a large ball of light shot up to the sky

"Well that is over with" Naruto said wiping his hands together

"What does that ball of light mean?" Asked the female of the group

"Oh, that light means you have three choices. 1 you can run back to your boss's castle and see that my Metal Men have already taken it and will be killing everyone that does not bow to me. 2 you can fight and die right here and right now. 3 you give up and I put a seal on you that makes you loyally to the princess. your choice" Naruto said as I picked up the smell of 4 horny woman no what 5. 'Really Kurenai?' as Naruto looks at her and she blushes and looks away.

The three-snow ninja look at each other and run away.

"Well that was fun. Now on word to the treasure" Naruto said jumping off the boat and walking to where the treasure was

[Flash-forward 3 hours]

"Well we are here. Put the key in princess" Naruto said to princess koyuki

Koyuki smiled and nodded at him and then put her necklaces into a key port and turned it. After a few moments a loud noise was heard and then steam come off of what was thought to be hills but turned out to be mirrors. The temperature got hotter and winter turned to spring. Koyuki doubled down crying she remembered her father's words that she held the treasure and how he would bring spring to the land for her. Naruto hugged her and comfort her. It took 15 minutes to get her to calm down and the group walked around. As they walked Naruto took turns and kissed his girls right after Naruto kissed Hinata he turned to Koyuki Naruto smiled abd she smiled back.

"So now that I took out your uncle this country will need a new leader" Naruto stated to her

"Yes, it will and it will get a great one" Koyuki said and kissed him the passion

"And cut. That is a wrap people" Yelled a voice

Naruto and Koyuki looked and saw the director was still filming.

"So, you were filming us?" Naruto asked the director

"Yes, and it was wonderful" the director with tears in his eyes "those metal people the fighting the explosions the romance the color. Everything was perfect"

"Hinata" Naruto yells

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Hinata said behind him

"Koyuki and I are going to the palace to get ready for the inauguration. I want you and the girls to make sure all of the ninja and samurai loyal to her and me but first and want you and the girls to make sure we get our cut for them filming us"

"Yes Naruto-kun" Hinata said and kissed him

Naruto and Koyuki left and webt to the palace.

[Flash-forward 1 hour]

"So, this is the palace?" Naruto asked looking around

"Yes, but not the one I remember. My uncle burned to down during his take over" Koyuki said sadly

"It is ok Koyuki we will make this place new and will shine like a star that will brighten the future" Naruto said holding her hand

"You're a smooth talker" Koyuki said and kissed him

Naruto was glad he put and anti-depression seal on her ring and an open-heart seal on her ring also. As they deepen their kiss 6 Metal Men came into the room each pair held a person between them. Naruto recanted these three as the ones he and his group fought at the ship.

"I see you three come back here" Naruto said looking at them

"We will kill you" Nadare said trying to get out of the Metal Men's hold

"Good luck with that in a cell" Naruto said as he signed four of the Metal Men and they left leaving only the only female of the group there "What is your name?" Naruto asked her

"Fuck you is my name and bite me is my age" The pick haired girl said

"Spunky one" Naruto said and puts a collar on her and activate it "what is your name?"

"Fubuki Kakuyoku master" the girl said

"Thank you" Naruto said and turned to Koyuki "She is your maid now use her as you want"

"Thank you, Lord Husband," Koyuki said and bowed "you should rest. We have busy days coming up soon"

"you are right" Naruto said and walked to a bedroom and into the bed and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow

[Flash-forward the next morning]

Naruto was awakened by the feeling of his cock being sucked. As he lifted his head and opened his eyes, he saw Koyuki was sucking his cock she was dressed in her inauguration kimono. Hinata was on the side of the bed with both of her tits being sucked by Anko and Ino and her pussy was being fingered by both fast and hard.

"I see you and these sluts were having fun when I was asleep my sexy queen" Naruto said as he looks at Hinata

"Oh, you know what they my king the quite ones are the ones that are the most kinky" Hinata said as she whipped both Anko and Ino's ass

"When is comes to most that is true love" Naruto said as he pulled Koyuki up and slapped her ass

"Oh Lord husband please fuck me before I become the leader of this country. It will be so hot to become a queen as my lords cum is in my pussy and running down my leg" Koyuki begged

Naruto looked to Hinata and she nodded as Anko licks her pussy and Ino still sucking her tits.

Naruto stood up and throw Koyuki down on her back and licked her pussy hard and fingers her ass.

"Oh Lord please fuck me. I can't take it an more" Koyuki begged as she plays with her tits through her kimono

"Oh, really slut" Naruto said as he shoves his cock deep in her pussy and she starts to bleed "so this is your first time?"

"Yes Lord. I had to save myself for the next ruler of this land to marry me and rule me and the country" Koyuki said as her back arched as Naruto fucks her hard and fast

"Good girl" Naruto said and slapped her tits and kissed her

Hinata watched her man fuck another woman but unlike last time this turned her on so much knowing that this woman begged her and Naruto to fuck her. It was so hot knowing that woman would beg and pay even kill for the right to get fucked by her man that once they were married, she could get when ever she wanted. Just the thought and seeing the leader to be getting fucked made Hinata cum all over Anko's face.

"Thank you, Mistress, for your cum" Anko said licking her lips

"Welcome. Now you two may play with each other I want to watch me husband to be fuck his new slut" Hinata said as Anko and Ino kissed and played with each other

Hinata watched as Naruto goes balls deep in the princess and slapped her ass treating the new ruler of the land of snow as a 2-dollar hooker. She watched as Naruto cums hard in her and pulls out.

"How was her pussy love?" Hinata asked crawling to him and kissed him

"Good but I bet yours is even better" Naruto said back and kissed her again

"Good answers love" Hinata said licking some cum off of Koyuki's pussy "so good. I can't wait to get it from the tap" Hinata said as she gets out of bed and helps Naruto get dressed

"I can't wait for us to be married and have children" Naruto said as Hinata goes back to her blushing kids' days and passes out with a smile on her face. Naruto smiled and picked her up and kisses her forehead "never change my love" Naruto said to her and his and Koyuki go to the inauguration of her becoming queen of land of snow

[Flash-forward 2 days]

It has been a busy two days. After the inauguration and Koyuki was named ruler of the land of snow she and Naruto went to the R&D department and they saw the air ships her uncle was building. Naruto bought one for himself and the clan. He made sure it could get from the land of snow to the leaf village in 6 hours. The engineers said the air ship would take 6 to 9 months. After that Naruto and Koyuki had a good-bye fuck with Naruto covering her in a lot of cum that Hinata, Anko and Ino licked her clean. While Naruto and Koyuki and the girls set things up and had fun Sandayu was not having fun doing the paper work to run a country called for. It did nit help that Naruto fucked Anko and Ino but worst of all Koyuki right in front of him as he did the paper work. The day Naruto and the leaf ninja left Koyuki meet them on the per and not only kissed Naruto good bye but also kissed the girl's good bye giving all the men there besides Naruto nose bleeds the rocket them into the water. As they left Naruto told Koyuki that she should visit soon. To witch she said she would to deliver the air ship the Naruto and that Naruto had to build an air pad for the ship to land. Naruto told her he would.

[Fast-forward to the day they got back to the leaf village]

As the group walked to the gates, they saw the whole village was on high alert and as soon as they walked into the village they were met by the village's ANBU.

"Lord Uzumaki the Hokage needs to see you right away" A purple hair female ANBU with a cat mask on

"Ok take us to her" Naruto said and the ANBU members took him and the group to the Hokage's office

[In the Hokage's office]

As the group appeared in the hokages office. Tsunade saw them and ran to Naruto and hugged him.

"Master I am so sorry, but we could not stop him" Tsunade said with tears in her eyes

"Who could you not stop?" Naruto asked

"Sasuke master. I tried everything I could. I offered him training one on one from kakashi. I offered three kunoichi that wanted to be with him to him. I even offered Kiba to him with his mother's blessing" Tsunade stated

"What? I can't offer me" Kiba yelled

"Kiba shut up. If you have to take one fir the team you will do it" Naruto said to him

"Shut up dead last. It is not your ass on the line here and I mean that quite literally my ass is on the line" Kiba said

Hinata hit Kiba on the head knocking him out. As she shacks her head.

"So, tell me what happened" Naruto said to Tsunade

End of the chapter. Sorry for the cliff hanger but I could not resist the temptation to make you all want some more. Anyways tell me what you guys and girls think.

HAREM LIST

Hinata – Queen wife - partner pleaser

Kurama the nine tail – concubine – no stated fetish

Tsume Inuzuka – sex maid – pet play and being dominated

Hana Inuzuka – concubine – pet play and spanking

Ino yamanaka – sex maid to start – humiliation and slapping

Yugito – Sex maid – no stated fetish maybe pet play

Mabui – concubine – race play and dirty talk

Anko – sex maid – exhibitionist likes being watched being fucked

Samui – sex maid – Massage and butt play

Tsunade – Concubine – breast bondage and torture

Shion - priestess wife – no fetish stated

Koyuki Kazahana – princess wife – no fetish stated

Mei Terumi – princess wife – humiliation and begging

BANG LIST

It will go name of the girl then their reason for not being in the harem and lastly fetish.

Yugao Uzuki – in relationship with Hayate Gekko – NTR and impregnate

Temari – getting married to Shikamura Nara – NTR and femdom and pegging or sissy on Shikamura

And as always tell me what you think and what you all would like to see


End file.
